Harry Potter and the City of Light
by Gemmika
Summary: After the death of the Headmaster Harry is forced to leave school and search for the Horcruxes with only a few friends at his aid. Will Harry be able to solve the clues that Dumbledore left for him and save the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Harry Potter and the City of Light

**Summary: **After the death of the headmaster Harry must go find the Horcruxes with only the aid of his closest friends. They discover more than what they are looking for when cryptic hints send them to a city that has been in hiding for nearly 100 years.

**Rating: **PG-13 (character deaths)

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling and I do not make any money from this.

**Harry Potter and the City of Light**

_**CH: 1- Shared Memories**_

It was a beautiful autumn evening; the sky was turning a dark, rich blue and a gentle breeze was rustling the trees in the small town of Godric's Hollow. Lily Potter stared out the window with her tiny child playing at her feet. She smiled down at her family; Harry had a look of utmost concentration on his face as he walked across the floor to his father. Abruptly, he fell down on his bottom, and then giggled happily as he sucked on his fist.

"Come on Harry, get back up, come to daddy," James said, and Harry got slowly and very cautiously back to his feet. He looked from his dad on the floor then up to his mum by the window, and instead of walking to daddy; he wobbled his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"He already has your stubbornness, James. He won't let you force him to make a decision; he will make his own." With a smug look, she reached down and grabbed his little hand. Harry gurgled happily again and Lily smiled and turned back to the view of the night sky. Unthinkingly, she let go of Harry hand and wrapped her arms around herself as she looked up at the moon. It was going to be a nasty evening for one of her dear friends.

"Remus won't be enjoying Halloween this year James," she said sadly to her husband. James looked up from the floor to see the full moon through the large picture window. He stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure Moony will be fine, this new potion is working well for him. It isn't like it used to be," he assured her, but she remained pensive as she looked at the round orb hanging in the sky. She remembered the days he would return to school looking as though he had been in a terrible fight. In a desperate attempt to save others, he had clawed and bitten himself. His face never fully healed between his monthly terrors, but to most girls, the scars had been appealing. She hadn't been attracted to them; she had been more scared for him and what he was going through.

She wondered if any of them were ever truly safe, from themselves and from others. It was a terrifying thought. What if they weren't safe at Godric's Hollow; what if Harry's life was being compromised because of it?

James stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think we are safe enough here?" Lily asked softly, voicing her fears aloud. She and James both looked down at their small son; he was barely a year old and the fate of their world could possibly rest on his shoulders. Lily was scared to think that the son she loved so much might bear a terrifying burden. She wished that they could stay hidden forever, but knew that somehow, Harry would go into the world someday.

"Peter is the only one who knows where we are. As long as he doesn't tell anyone our secret, Voldemort wouldn't be able to find us even if he was standing outside our front door," James assured her. Lily bit her lip and looked back up into the sky.

"I still wish we would have kept Sirius as our Secret Keeper, James. I have a bad feeling about all of this," she pointed to the sky, "Remus is preoccupied, Sirius is in hiding too, and no one has heard from Peter in over a month. Something is wrong."

James leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed. "I know, it seems wrong, but we have to trust that this was a good decision. We don't have any other choice."

She turned in his arms and he saw the fear in her eyes. "James… Voldemort is trying to kill our son and you are telling me to trust Peter, that we don't have any other choice. How did we lose control of taking care of our family?" she asked tearfully. Harry began to cry loudly when he saw that his mother was upset. Lily choked back her sobs and scooped him up in hers arms.

"Shh, baby, everything is going to be okay," she whispered soothingly and rubbed Harry's back gently. She turned to James and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry I reacted like that, it's just a strange night is all."

James smiled back at her and kissed her cheek gently. "It's all right; I've been feeling that way too. I suppose we are going to worry about things until we can leave the house again," he admitted. Lily leaned into him and they stood like that for awhile, Harry nestled between them as they held each other.

James tensed suddenly and Lily froze in his arms. "What is it?"

There was a noise outside the window, leaves crackling as someone stepped on them. James whispered a spell and all the lights went off in the house. Lily clung to her husband and tightened her hold on her son. Somewhere deep inside she knew Voldemort had finally come for them. She wasn't ready.

She looked fearfully up at James and saw that he was concentrating on the front door. She saw a shadow pass by the window and a scream of terror caught in her throat. "James," she whimpered.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

Lily moved instinctively as a mother, not as a person. Any normal person would have been frozen in fear, but her first thought was to save her baby. She ran from the room, not even pausing to tell her husband goodbye, though she knew she would never see him again. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she ran to the nursery and she heard the front door blast open and the high, cruel laughter of Voldemort.

"James!" she cried out over the horrible rushing sound that followed the bright, blindingly green light. Her husband was dead, she was next… there wasn't anyone else to protect Harry, her sweet baby boy-

She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she placed Harry on the floor behind her, under a blanket. She had to hide him the best she could; she couldn't die knowing that she didn't do her best to save her child.

The footsteps were right outside the door. Voldemort flung the door open and stared inside, searching for the tiny baby. Lily willed him to be silent. _Please don't cry Harry, please…_ He strode across the room and peered into the bassinet.

"Where is the baby?" he sneered at her. Lily didn't say a word, but she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You killed my husband," she finally managed and Voldemort glared at her.

"Do you think he mattered to me at all? Do you think I came here to murder James Potter?" he asked derisively. "Where is the boy?"

He made a move to get behind her and she let out a cry. "Not Harry, not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now…" he demanded.

Lily fell to her knees and sobbed. "Not Harry, please no! Take me… kill me instead…" she begged. Voldemort gave her a disgusted look and raised his wand.

"Then you'll die with your child… AVADA KEDAVRA!" he cried and with a burst of green light Lily Potter toppled dead to the ground.

Voldemort began to search the room, looking for the baby that was his foe, his one and only rival. He wanted to kill the boy and be done with it.

A small blue bundle underneath the cradle caught his eye. "_Accio Blanket_!" he screeched and the blanket flew into his hands, revealing a very alert toddler looking up at him with wide green eyes. "So this is the child who is a threat to my world," he said softly and Harry smiled, as if he knew what was going through the Dark Lord's head. A sneer curled at the dark wizards lip.

"I shall do well to be rid of you," he whispered to Harry and raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Instantly the Dark Lord knew something had gone wrong. It wasn't the flash of green light that ripped through him as it rebounded off of the boy… No, it was the painful sensation of the remainder of his soul being ripped from his body. If he had a mouth he would have uttered a cry that no human had ever before heard. It was the sound of ultimate anguish: of suffering, pain, and loss.

The house was silent except for the wailing cries of baby Harry, who lay on the floor, cold, bleeding and alone. Steps were heard making their way from room to room. Finally a short and tired looking man entered the room and saw the bodies on the floor. His eyes traveled from his dead master to Lily Potter, still pale and beautiful in death. He let out a wail of mourning for his friend whom he had betrayed. "He said he wouldn't kill you," he whimpered softly. "He said that you would live. He only wanted the baby."

There was no response until his eyes found Harry, the baby was bleeding and crying loudly. "You lived, you shouldn't have lived," he whispered sadly and then pointed his wand at the ceiling.

"_Eradico_!" Peter shouted the destruction curse and the house began to fall down around them. He took one last look at Harry and transformed into a rat and scampered away out of the house. Baby Harry lay crying among the rubble, not dead at all… but wounded and waiting.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat.

He looked around him in fear; he didn't know where he was. _Has Voldemort gotten a hold of me? Why can't I remember anything?_ He racked his memory, before realizing that he was sitting in a very comfortable armchair. Voldemort wouldn't allow Harry to be sitting in comfort… but wait, he was being thrown around. There was something familiar about this... _The Knight Bus!_

He heard the familiar voices of his two best friends and took in the surroundings. He, Ron and Hermione were taking the bus from King's Cross station to the Dursleys' home in Little Whinging. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for Ron and Hermione; he was glad now to see that they were at the other end of the bus. He knew that Hermione would instantly realize that he had had a nightmare, and he wasn't in the mood to talk about this one.

It wasn't a new dream; he had been having it every night since Dumbledore's death. He hadn't told Hermione and Ron, because he knew they would worry about him and the meaning. Harry didn't worry about the meaning; he knew what it meant. Voldemort was trying to break him down by making him remember his parent's death. He was trying to force on Harry memories of the deaths of people he loved, making them seem as if Harry was at fault. He wasn't going to let it work; he wasn't going to crack now… he had to stay strong.

"Harry, it's our stop next," Hermione called from the back of the bus. Harry looked back and nodded, acknowledging that he heard her. He knew that their stop was next, but he didn't have to like it.

He thought back to the last time he had seen the Dursleys, how he had laughed at the way Dumbledore had forced politeness on them. _Well, _he thought morosely, _I suppose_ I'll_have to force politeness on them this time._

He had sent Hedwig to them after the funeral yesterday with a short note. He knew that if he arrived early without telling them, they would refuse to take him in, and he needed their cooperation for this short stay. It was more important than any other visit he had ever spent, because this time would seal his blood protection for good.

He had thought hard about what to say to them, and had finally come up with a brisk and business-like notice.

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,_

_It seems that the school year will be ending earlier than expected this year. I will be bringing home my two best friends for my brief stay. I will make it worth your while to take them in for the two weeks we will be staying, and to feed them and not complain about it. Ron has been warned not to discuss matters that pertain to his "abnormality" and Hermione was born muggle and has enough common sense to keep quiet about matters that might offend you. Please consider my offer, and remember that I will discuss it with you when we arrive. There really isn't any way to refuse, and after hearing my offer… you won't want to._

_Harry_

He supposed that if the Dursleys were unhappy they would have to bite their tongues for a few weeks. After all, he was bringing home two wizards who were of age… he was sure the Dursleys would understand that if they understood nothing else.


	2. Changes at Number Four

**CH: 2- Changes at Number Four**

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the Dursley's house on Privet Drive, no one making a move toward the house at all. Hedwig hooted reassuringly on Harry's shoulder and squeezed him slightly with her talons, as if to say "I'm ready to face the demons, and so are you."

Harry turned to his friends, nervousness in his eyes. "You can still turn back now, you don't have to go in with me," he said hurriedly. Hermione reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We aren't going to let you do this alone," she said soothingly. Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and saw the determination on their faces and he sighed. It was no use trying to get them to go back, they were with him for the long run and he knew it. He ran his hand through his hair, with no awareness of what he was doing and turned to the house where he had been raised.

"You don't know what you're getting into. These people are not like your parents, Hermione," Harry tried to explain. They ignored him and brushed past him to walk up to the door. "Wait!" he called out.

They turned around with exasperated looks on their faces and Harry couldn't figure out how to say what he needed to. Ron shifted his bag onto his shoulder and Harry saw how patched and frayed it was. He hated having to say this in front of Ron, he knew Ron would be angry about the money, but he had to tell them.

"I'm paying the Dursleys to take you both in."

Ron's face went pale and Hermione's eyes flared. "What do you mean you had to pay them to take us in? Are they that inhumane?" she demanded. Harry sighed and dropped his bag.

"Think about it, Hermione, they don't even like having me in the house. When I bring home two friends who are both fully grown in their magic, they aren't going to enjoy that," Harry explained in exasperation. Hermione looked like she was going to argue with him, but instead bit her lip and nodded.

Harry knew they weren't going to take it well, but they deserved to know the terms he was giving to his family. "They won't take you in without some sort of payment. My aunt isn't going to take kindly to having more 'freaks' in her house. I need both of you to understand that we can't talk about Hogwarts, or magic in this house. One mention of our school or our… talents and we will be kicked out of the house in seconds."

Harry watched as Ron's eyes grew wide and Hermione nodded again. "We should have thought about that when we decided to come," she told Ron in a soft voice. Ron looked up at the house and his shoulders sagged.

"You can still leave, you haven't walked in the door yet," Harry repeated.

"No, Harry, we are coming with you, and we won't say anything," Hermione turned on Ron, "Will we?"

Ron shook his head feverishly and adjusted the strap on his bag again. Harry could tell they were both nervous, and he wished he had some words of comfort and encouragement, but all he could think was, _I hope Dudley stays out of our way._

As Harry walked up to the door he felt a feeling of unease pass through him. What would happen if the Dursleys turned them out without listening to his offer? Would Voldemort suddenly show up on the spot, knowing instinctively that Harry no longer had the blood protection of his aunt and uncle's home? With trepidation in his features he stepped forward and rang the doorbell.

There was a shuffling sound as someone came to the door and swung it open. Petunia Dursley stood in the doorway, her lips pursed and angry. "Get inside quick," she demanded.

Harry led his friends through the door and they watched as Petunia turned and locked the door behind them. "Hello Aunt Petunia," Harry said politely, with a smile pasted on his face. He could tell that she was furious, but he wouldn't give her any indication that he knew why she was upset. She didn't deserve to have that knowledge.

"You two," she spat, pointing at Ron and Hermione as if they were vermin infesting her home, "stay here. This boy has some explaining to do." She looked angrier than he had ever seen her, even counting the time that he had set the boa constrictor on Dudley. At least then she had been more worried than angry, but this time there was no Dudley to comfort.

Harry followed his aunt out of the room, giving Ron and Hermione a solemn look. He should have known that his aunt and uncle wouldn't just accept his promise that taking the three of them in would be worth their while. They didn't trust him, they never had and he was a fool to think it could have changed in the past year.

He walked into the kitchen where Uncle Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table, a piece of parchment in his hands that Harry recognized as his letter informing them of his impending arrival with Ron and Hermione. "Sit down, boy!" Vernon bellowed and Harry quietly sat in the seat across from him. Vernon stood up and began to pace around the kitchen, his face turning the familiar shade of purple that Harry had seen throughout his life.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Harry finally said after he had watched his Uncle pace for several minutes. Vernon turned his glare on his nephew and finally threw the letter in front of Harry.

"What do you mean by this boy? What are you offering us to keep those… _people_ in our house?" Vernon demanded angrily. Harry could see the vein throbbing in his uncle's throat, and he decided that he would do better not to provoke his uncle any more.

"I'm offering to pay you to keep Ron, Hermione and I for two weeks. All you have to do is be polite, feed us and if you want to you can ignore us for the rest of the two weeks," Harry said simply, no trace of a smile on his face.

"What do you mean pay us? Where did you get money from?" Petunia finally said speaking up. "Your mother wasn't left anything by our parents when they died. No one was." Harry saw the bitter hatred in Petunia's eyes and he looked away. Not only had she hated her sister, but her hatred had even moved onto the parents she must have loved once. It was enough to make Harry sick.

"I have had money set aside from the time I was born, not that it matters to you. It was supposed to last me through school, and it has. I am willing to pay you 1,000 pounds to let us stay here for the next two weeks," he said in a tone that meant business. He had begun with 1,000 pounds, knowing that he was likely going to pay them more than this.

"A thousand pounds?" Vernon asked, his eyes twinkling with greed. "Surely sheltering and feeding you three is worth more than that to you." Vernon and Harry stood appraising each other for a moment before the haggling began.

"One thousand, one hundred and fifty pounds. That is more than enough for food and shelter."

"Two thousand pounds is more realistic, do you realize how much extra water we have to use in washing clothing and bed sheets for two more people?" Petunia demanded angrily.

"One thousand, two hundred and fifty pounds," Harry said calmly, hiding his rising anger. He knew the Dursley's greed had taken hold of them at the mention of being paid to take him in… he just wouldn't let them take advantage of him.

"One thousand, seven hundred and fifty."

"One thousand, five hundred, it's my last offer," there was an ultimatum in his voice and his Uncle and Aunt must have heard the subtle anger in it, for the next words out of Vernon's mouth were "Deal."

They shook hands and looked at each other with forced smiles on their faces. "When do we get this money?" Vernon asked looking at Harry scrutinizing him as if he was carrying it on his person.

"I have it in my trunk; I will give it to you tonight after dinner. I want to get Ron and Hermione settled first," Harry said with a look toward the sitting room where his friends were still waiting for the verdict. "I don't care if you don't like them; I just want you not to call them freaks every five minutes like you do to me. They have been told not to discuss anything that has to do with our world."

"Hermione… you brought a girl home with you?" a voice came from behind Harry.

He turned to see Dudley walk into the room. Three years of boxing had toned his body a bit more, and he was no longer as heavy as he had once been. He was more muscle than fat, though you could never call him slim. He was short and stocky, but he still had his air of confidence about him, and Harry was worried about what he saw in his cousin's eyes.

"Hermione and Ron are in the sitting room," Harry said shrugging and, deciding to ignore him for the next two weeks, turned back to his aunt and uncle.

"We have to put the girl on the couch in the sitting room, it isn't right for her to sleep in your room, Harry," Petunia said haughtily, "I think less of any girl who would sleep in a room with two boys alone."

Harry's blood boiled at the insinuation against Hermione, but he just smiled at his aunt. "Whatever you say, I'm sure she will appreciate that very much. She tends to be very _modest_," Harry said emphasizing modest.

"We might have an old cot up in the attic," Vernon said with a forced smile on his face and left the room muttering a string of mumbled curses.

"I think that there is an empty drawer in the sitting room cabinet. I'll tell the girl to keep her things there, that way she won't have to go into your room much," Aunt Petunia sniffed and walked into the sitting room with her nose in the air. Harry rolled his eyes and followed behind her.

"I don't like the way they treated you," Ron said angrily to Hermione as soon as they closed the door to Harry's room. She turned to Harry and rolled her eyes. They all took a seat, Hermione and Ron on Harry's bed, while Harry grabbed the desk chair and settled himself in front of them.

"They could have rolled out the red carpet and for her, but they still wouldn't be treating her well. They can be great actors when they have to act, but they don't like anyone but themselves," Harry said with a sigh. He knew how his relatives were with everyone, they were fake. They were making the effort to be 'nice' because of the enormous sum of money he was paying them, but he knew that everyone in the house was uncomfortable with the situation.

"It's all right, I really shouldn't be staying in your room anyways, Harry," Hermione said, her cheeks flushing a deep pink. Harry had to choke back a laugh when Ron's ears went the same shade as Hermione's cheeks.

"Mum would have my head if I let you sleep in the same room as us," Ron said in a strangely thick voice. Ron and Hermione were doing everything in their power not to look at each other, Harry noticed with a soft chuckle. He knew that if it had been Ginny…

Immediately a dark look passed over his face. _Ginny isn't here, and it's for the best, _Harry thought angrily. Had it been only yesterday that he had lost the most wonderful thing in his life? He knew that it was good that Ginny wasn't here; after all, he wanted to keep her alive and well. Bringing her to the Dursley's would have made it harder for him to let go of her. He needed to keep her safe, he wouldn't be able to bear it if he had to sit at her funeral and watch her being lowered into the ground. He shook his head to clear that dark thought and turned back to Hermione and Ron who were quietly discussing something that Harry couldn't hear.

"I'm sure Aunt Petunia won't call us down for dinner, they'll expect us to be down there at six o'clock. They have refused to let me eat before because I arrived two minutes late once. They are very strict on dinner etiquette," Harry said, interrupting their conversation.

"Damn mate, it's almost 6 o'clock now," Ron said glancing down at his watch.

"Let's all clean up first and then we can head downstairs," Hermione suggested and led the way out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting at the table, Hermione trying her best to be polite to Dudley who seemed to have developed a genuine interest in her. Ron sent a glare across the table as Dudley 'accidentally' brushed his fingers against Hermione's when she passed him the butter. Harry watched all this with a growing dread, what would the next two weeks be like with everyone so tense?

"Now that we are all together we should discuss the rules of this house," Vernon said clearing his throat. Petunia paused in scooping potatoes onto her husband's plate and looked up at him with something between fear and interest on her face.

"Harry has already told us that we need to stay out of your way…" Hermione began but Vernon gave her a look that stopped whatever she was going to say.

"The first rule is only talk when asked a question specifically," he said softly, and Harry could tell that he was already irritated with the bushy haired girl. "There will be no talk of your _school._" There was an emphasis on _school_ as if that included everything in their life.

"There will be no midnight meetings in the boy's room," Aunt Petunia said suddenly, as if this thought was revolutionary and had just occurred to her.

"I wouldn't even think of going into Harry's room in the middle of the night," Hermione said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Harry knew that his aunt and uncle were trying to be as rude as possible, and still get the money that their nephew had promised them. They hadn't been overly terrible yet, but they were beginning to inch their way toward the line that Harry didn't want them to cross. If they kept it up Harry would have to remind them that Ron and Hermione were both of age now and could use their magic without alerting the Ministry.

"See that you don't, we will be sleeping with our door open until you three leave," Vernon said with a very fake smile. Hermione made a small sound of indignant anger, but Harry sent her a warning look and she just nodded and looked back down at her plate.

Everyone was silent for the remainder of the meal, unless you counted Dudley who kept asking for Hermione to pass him things.

"Everything was delicious, Mrs. Dursley," Hermione said smiling at her with what Harry knew was her best, 'I'm going to get this person to like me if it's the last thing I do', smile.

Petunia looked taken aback, but she nodded to Hermione. "Thank you, it was just a little something I've picked up over the years."

Petunia began to pick up the dinner dishes while Vernon and Dudley left the table to do various activities. Dudley usually went out with some friends, while Vernon went and watched the evening news. Hermione hung back and motioned to Ron and Harry to leave. "Would you like some help with the dishes, Mrs. Dursley?" they heard Hermione asking as they left the room.

Ron and Harry ran up the stairs to Harry's room and closed the door behind them after they entered. "Is Hermione bloody bonkers?" Ron asked, thinking of the scene they had just witnessed.

"I think she is trying very hard to make my aunt into a friend, though I think she has her work cut out for her," Harry said with a grin.

"Hermione has never been one to walk away from hard work," Ron said with a half-disgusted, half-praising look on his face. "How could she even try to make friends with that woman?"

"She has to have some good qualities," Harry said contemplating the matter with a soft smile.

"Why do you say that Harry?" Ron asked with his trademark bewildered look on his face.

"She is Lily Potter's sister, and there has to be something in blood doesn't there?"

Ron looked back to the door and Harry knew he was replaying the dinner in his mind. "I'm not so sure about that Harry. That woman gives me the chills, just looking at her."

Harry tried not to laugh, but he couldn't contain it. "Can you even imagine what my mum's life must have been like growing up with her?"

"Probably like my life growing up with that git Percy," Ron said darkly and Harry suddenly stopped laughing. Percy was still a sore subject for everyone in the Weasley family, especially after the disastrous visit at Christmas.

"He doesn't deserve the name Weasley," Harry said softly, his own anger was shining through. How anyone could just turn their back on such a wonderful family was beyond Harry. Yet… he had done something similar when he had broken up with Ginny hadn't he? _NO!_ He told himself, _you are just trying to protect her. You love her, there is a difference._

"I don't know how that git got to be the Minister's personal assistant," Ron said sullenly, "he isn't loyal to anyone but himself."

Both boys became silent as they were lost in their own thoughts. Ron's most likely about Percy, and Harry's… about Ginny, as they had been since he had let her go. Knowing that it was best for her didn't make it any easier. He had wanted to be selfish, to keep her for his own, but in the end reason had won out over his needs. His needs and wants could get her killed.

Hermione burst into the room beaming at her best friends. As soon as she saw their glum looks she paused in the doorway. "What's wrong with you two?" she asked as she shut the door and pushed herself in between the two boys on the bed.

"Percy," Ron said with a dark look. Hermione nodded sympathetically and turned to Harry, her eyebrow raised as if she knew what his problem was.

"Percy too," Harry lied and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry had never been able to lie effectively to Hermione, but he wasn't going to tell her how much he missed Ginny already while Ron was around. He shrugged instead.

"Your aunt let me help her clean the dinner dishes," Hermione said with a soft smile, trying to get both boys out of their moods. Harry looked up at her with confusion in his eyes and Ron's mouth dropped open.

"My aunt won't let anyone touch her precious dishes. Even when I clean them she would hover over me with a disapproving glare, as if I wasn't running my cloth over them the right way," Harry remembered. He couldn't believe that Petunia would willingly let Hermione wash her dishes.

"Well, I had to start out simple of course," Hermione began in her matter-of-fact tone, "I helped her clear the table and put the leftover food in the refrigerator, and then I hung around a bit in the kitchen until she told me to either leave or give her a hand with a few chores. I was so excited that I ignored that she snapped at me."

"What possessed you to help her in the first place?" Ron asked curiously. "I wouldn't touch that lady with the end of my wand."

"She isn't that bad, Ronald, I think her problem is that her husband is horrible to her," she said softly. "I feel sorry for anyone who is stuck with that man for life. She wasn't as lucky as your mother Harry." Harry and Hermione shared a significant look; they both knew how important family was; Hermione being an only child and Harry being an orphan raised by people who didn't care for him.

"At least both of you will be part of a big family who loves you someday," Ron blurted out and Harry and Hermione turned to look at him. "I mean…" he stammered.

"What do you mean by that, Ron?" Hermione asked, with her eyes bright and twinkling. Harry's heart plummeted as he realized the meaning behind Ron's words.

"Never mind, Hermione," Harry said with a look in her direction that plainly said he didn't want to have this discussion. Her eyes saddened and she nodded softly.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," she said and hugged both boys in turn, though her hug with Ron lingered a bit longer than Harry's. "Goodnight," she said and turned to leave the room.

Harry and Ron sat quietly side by side on the bed, neither saying a word for several minutes. Finally Harry broke the silence as he moved over to his dresser. "I have to take care of something, Ron; I'll be back in a few minutes."

He grabbed the money he had exchanged at the wizards side of Kings Cross, and headed toward the Dursley's room. He knocked on the door (which was still closed at the time) and Vernon stuck his head out a few seconds later. "Do you have the money boy?"

Harry held it out to him and Vernon smiled greedily and let Harry into the room. It was the first time he had ever been in his aunt and uncle's room that he could remember. It was a rather plain room to tell the truth, beige window hangings and a beige comforter on the bed. Other than that there was only a small bedside table with a reading lamp. He didn't feel as though he had missed anything not being allowed in here for the first 15 years of his life.

"Here it is, all fifteen hundred pounds just as I promised you," Harry said, holding out the thick wad of paper in his hands. When Vernon reached for it Harry pulled it out of his grasp and glared at him. "Do you promise to keep your end of the bargain?"

"What are you talking about?" Vernon demanded with a pained look on his face as he watched the money that he couldn't reach.

"Are you going to take in my friends and not say anything bad about them? Will you attempt to be polite?" Harry asked with his normally warm green eyes as cold and hard as the emeralds that they resembled.

"I will be polite," Vernon said through clenched teeth and Harry smiled coldly at him.

"I think we have an agreement then," Harry said and handed his uncle the money, "you can count it if you want, but it's all there."

"Damn right I'm going to count it," Vernon snapped and began to count out the bills slowly, refusing to make the smallest mistake. Harry's eyes swung toward Petunia who was looking at Vernon with sadness and disgust in her eyes. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe he should feel sorry for her.

"That girl you brought home, she is very well mannered," Petunia said as though the very words were choking her to get out, "she knew that she needed to help while you three are here. I'm sure she didn't learn that at that school of yours."

Harry smiled a bit as he thought of the compliment Hermione had just received. "She was raised a muggle, her parents are both dentists," he replied.

"Dentists, really?" She asked with polite interest, "well, they taught her proper manners and that is something."

"Why would a girl who was brought up in a good home like that choose to go to a freak school?" Vernon asked rudely after he had finished counting the money.

"Hermione is very bright, she is very gifted as well," Harry answered and then turned to leave, "If you don't need anything else tonight I am going to get some sleep."

When neither his aunt nor uncle said anything he left the room, purposefully closing the door behind him. The short meeting with them had gone rather well everything considered, and all he wanted was to get some sleep, no matter how nightmare filled it was.


	3. A Deal with the Devil

_**CH: 3- A Deal with the Devil**_

Percy Weasley looked up at the clock that hung in the Minister's office and sighed. It was almost midnight and the paperwork in his inbox was still a larger pile than he would have hoped. Not that the paperwork was the only business keeping him here, no… he wouldn't let some form keep him from going home to Penny. She had sent him an owl today at work that had given him the best news he had ever received in his life, they were going to be parents.

He smiled fondly as he sat back in his chair and stretched a bit. Penelope Clearwater-Weasley was the only person in his life that he loved without reservation. He would do anything in his power to give her and their unborn child the kind of life he had never had. That was why he was meeting with _him_ tonight. Somehow he was going to give Penny everything that she dreamed of.

He was also going to show his parents that he could survive without them.

Albus Dumbledore, their leader and mentor had fallen a week ago. Percy had no remorse for the old man; he had chosen a losing side from the beginning. His death was no one's fault but his own.

Percy however knew that in order to survive, that he had to choose power over weakness. Power was the ultimate goal in his life, the power to destroy that which was holding you back, the power to rise to the top… the power of immortality. The Dark Lord himself had conquered death, and that had interested him as a child. Who could be so powerful that even death couldn't stop them from completing what they had set out to do?

Percy took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had spent longer nights than this working at the Ministry, but tonight, the one night it was essential to stay in his office, he felt like going home to his wife.

The events of the past few weeks had been hard on him, all the lies he had told the Minister and even his wife about where he had been or where he had to go. He knew that it had been for the good of his position and his marriage, but it was hard keeping secrets from the two most important people in his life.

Finally the door opened and in stepped a dark haired man with a hooked nose. "Mr. Weasley is this room secure?" he asked in a voice as oily as his hair.

Percy took out his wand and mumbled a spell under his breath, setting the wand back on the desk. "Now it is what took you so long Snape?" he asked as he pointed to a chair in front of the desk.

Severus looked at the chair in disdain and shook his head, as if he preferred standing for this meeting. "You know that I am no longer a free man Weasley, I murdered everyone's favorite man. I may be considered just as dangerous as the Dark Lord himself," he said, with an air of pride in his voice.

Percy didn't agree or disagree with him, but he knew that no matter what happened, he would always hate the slimy potions master. He knew that people no longer trusted Snape, even hated him for what he had done to Dumbledore, but no one feared him like they did the Dark Lord. Snape wanted that recognition, and it was obvious that he believed that he had it, but Percy knew better.

"Let's get on with business," he said instead and once again motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

Severus must have finally decided that it was easier to sit during the conversation, than to stand all through the meeting, however long it would take. "I have been asked to bring you in front of the master tonight. He wants to personally ask you some questions because of your connection to the Order through your family. I think he doesn't trust you," Snape said with a sneer.

"It really doesn't matter what you think now does it?" Percy asked coolly as he set aside all the documents he was working on. "It's only what the Dark Lord believes."

Snape's eyes glittered with hatred as he watched Percy's methodical movements. "I am my master's right hand man," he whispered, "What I believe matters very much."

"I am loyal to one person, myself," Percy snapped, "Now; if you want to bring me before the Dark Lord tonight I suggest we leave. We aren't accomplishing anything by sitting in my office and bickering like a bunch of old biddies."

Snape was rendered momentarily speechless, but quickly caught his composure. He stood up and smoothed down his dark robes and grabbed his wand. "I am taking you to the master's secret lair, unfortunately that means you have to side-along apparate with me," he said in a tone of disgust.

"This isn't exactly a treat for me either Snape, I'd rather not be touched by you," Percy said softly. It was clear to both of them that his school days of respecting his professors were long behind him. "I know better than to hero-worship my mentors now," he said icily, as if he was voicing aloud their thought.

"You would do better to respect your elder's boy," Snape bit at him as Percy rounded the desk and stepped up beside him.

"I respect those who deserve it. You don't deserve it Snape, you never have," Percy whispered.

The men stood face to face, the same look of disgust and loathing reflected on each. "I hope the master realizes what you are," Snape retorted.

"What would that be?"

"The master demands loyalty and you are loyal to none but yourself, you admitted it. The master won't be willing to share his power and glory with an ambitious young traitor."

Percy gave Snape a sardonic smile, "I thought he prized ambition in his followers."

"Watch your tongue," Snape snapped and grabbed Percy's arm. Without warning he set his mind on a destination and apparated away from the Ministry with a pop.

"If it isn't Percy Weasley, the son of the Muggle lover," Voldemort intoned in a scathing voice when Percy was brought forward.

Immediately Percy's face darkened and he stepped forward angrily. "Arthur Weasley is no relation of mine. I hold no claim on any of them," he spat in a voice filled with hate and fury.

Voldemort broke into a loud cackling laugh. "I admire a man who cannot love," he said in his high pitched and icy voice.

"I love only one person my Lord," Percy replied softly, trying unsuccessfully to keep his wife out of the meeting.

"Is it possible to hate with such intensity, and yet truly love someone else?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"True hatred can only come from what was once a very strong love," Percy quoted an often used expression he had heard once.

"You are wise for such a young man," Voldemort whispered in his deadly cold voice. "Who is this person that you love so much?"

Percy hesitated; it would be the only time he hesitated through the rest of the meeting. "My wife," he admitted.

"Ah, so you are married!" Voldemort said with a heartless smile, "A man should have a companion." There was silence while Percy waited for the Dark Lord to ask who his wife was, but the question never came. Instead the topic turned to Percy's scorned family. "You say you hate your family?"

"How can someone stay loyal to people who change their own loyalties so quickly? I believed that my family loved the Ministry and what it stood for, the ongoing growth of the wizard world. I discovered quickly that at the first sign of distress they fled ship and took refuge in a man who was old and possibly senile. They chose Dumbledore and Harry Potter over me, so I chose myself and my loyalties over them," Percy said without a trace of regret in his voice.

"Harry Potter is the bane of my existence," Voldemort said thoughtfully, as if thinking something over in his mind. "Answer one more question for me Percy, what is it that you desire most of all?"

Without hesitation Percy smiled widely, "I want power; I want to be your most devoted follower, your right hand man."

Voldemort laughed loudly but it was cold and chilled Percy to the bone. He didn't show his aversion to it, he just kept his own cold smile on his face. "You are ambitious," he said, "I think you will make a charming addition to my ranks."

"Thank you my Lord," Percy bowed to his knees.

"Severus, bring him a cloak and a mask. The ceremony is about to begin," Voldemort called out.

Percy didn't have time to ask what the ceremony entailed, because moments later he was wearing the familiar mask and cloak of the Death Eater. People began to creep in from all around them, forming a large circle around Voldemort and Percy. They left several gaps, as if waiting for others to come, though no one did. Voldemort stood up out of his chair and walked toward his new Protégé.

"Percy Weasley, you have come to me of your own free will. No one has bound you, bought you or coerced you," Voldemort began to say in a loud and rumbling voice. The Death Eaters around the circle began to chant softly, though Percy could not yet make out what they were saying. "You have darkness in your heart Percy, seize it, caress it, and reach for it. It is only through that darkness that you will come to peace with yourself and who you are."

Percy could hear what the Death Eaters were chanting now, and he thought that it sounded oddly beautiful. "_Carpe Atrum_" or "Seize the Dark." It was simple and yet sent a wave of power through him nonetheless.

"Swear yourself to me Percy," Voldemort insisted, "Swear yourself to the darkness in your heart."

"I swear myself to you master," Percy said, still bowing on the floor.

"Come here," Voldemort asked and Percy got off the floor and walked to his new master. "I am going to give you my mark." He took his wand and touched it to the skin on Percy's forearm. "_Excessum Edo Proprius_," he whispered and Percy felt a searing pain on his arm, but he didn't betray his pain or his fear. He wanted this, and he would have it.

When it was done Voldemort touched it softly with his forefinger and Percy felt it as if he had reached down and touched his very soul, or what was left of it. "Behold, my newest Death Eater!" Voldemort cried and silence met his statement. His followers bowed down to him and Percy began to do the same but Voldemort held him upright. "Don't spoil the ceremony my young one," he whispered coldly, "they are bowing down to you, to show their respect for their newest ally."

Percy felt his heart swell with importance as he looked around and saw everyone on their knees showing him their obedience. It was something he never wanted to forget.

"Now my young one, let us adjourn to another room, we have the matter of your assignment to discuss," Voldemort led him carefully out of the room.

"_Harry, come and chase me!"_

_Harry turned to see Ginny running by him with her long red hair trailing behind her. She stopped and winked at him then ran off around the lake. Harry laughed and began to run after her. It was sheer joy to feel the wind against his face as he ran through the grass towards her. She was within his grasp and he reached for her. He caught her in his arms and she turned and kissed him softly. He could feel the joy and triumph bubbling inside him as he held her. He could feel her lithe frame pressed tightly against his body, fitting every angle just perfectly. He kissed her again with all the love he felt for her in his heart and she pulled back and grinned at him._

"_Come on Harry, you can run faster than that!" she teased._

_Reluctantly he loosened his arms and he let her go again, watching her hair as if it were liquid fire in the sunlight. He wanted to give her a head start and then he would run after her as fast as he could and crash into her so they would tumble over and over in the grass. It would let him touch her and be in her arms for a longer time. It would let him feel that splendid joy of their bodies pressed together…yes, it was a good plan._

_He set off after her again._

_She laughed as she saw him behind her, but suddenly the laughter in her eyes turned to fear. "Harry no!" she screamed and suddenly there was a flash of green light and she crumpled to the ground._

"_Ginny!" Harry shouted in anguish and he fell to his knees. _

"_You killed her Potter," said a cold voice behind him. Harry stood up and turned around. Voldemort was standing there, smiling coldly…but he didn't have a wand anywhere on him. "You killed her by leaving her alone."_

"_No," Harry said in horror, it couldn't be true._

"_Look down at your hand Harry Potter," he whispered with a malicious glee in his eyes. Harry looked down to see his wand clenched in his hand and he screamed._

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry's eyes snapped open to see Ron hovering over him with a worried expression on his face. "You were calling out my sister's name in your sleep," he said with a half frown on his face. "Are you okay?"

Harry didn't say anything; he just rolled to his side and felt tears trickle down his cheeks. He had killed Ginny in his dream; she had died by his own hand. There was no way he could explain that to Ron, he would never understand the horror he had felt when he had looked down and seen himself holding the wand that had just killed someone he cared for dearly. He had told Ginny that he had ended things because he didn't want to sit in on her funeral. The truth was he didn't want to be the cause of her death. If she had followed him, and he knew that she would if he asked, she would die. He could feel it.

"Don't ask Ron, you don't want to know," he finally managed, still not looking at Ron.

"Harry, you were screaming Ginny's name," Ron repeated. His voice was filled with a mixture of worry and anger. Harry turned to look at him and Ron blanched as he saw the tear stains on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just go downstairs and get breakfast," Harry said and swung his legs out of his bed.

"It's three in the morning Harry," Ron told him and pointed to the clock on his desk. Sure enough the time was 3:17 a.m. Harry groaned and covered back up in his blankets.

"Go back to sleep Ron, I'm sure everything will be better in the morning," Harry said firmly and clicked off the lamp that Ron had turned on. Ron stayed where he was for a few moments and then Harry heard him sigh and crawl back onto the cot he was sleeping on. Ron was snoring five minutes later, but the memory of his dream kept Harry up. He didn't sleep again that night.

"What was it again Harry?"

Harry turned to Hermione who was lying on the floor, leafing through several large books that looked as if they had come out of the Hogwarts Library. "What was what Hermione?" he asked her.

"The Horcruxes, what was the list you have again?" She was asking it as though she were asking about the weather. It struck Harry as funny that she wasn't treating it with more reservation.

"The two that are already destroyed are the ring and the book," he said, ticking them off his fingers, "we know that there is the locket and the cup, then we need something of Gryffindor's, something of Ravenclaw's and there has to be a piece inside himself."

Ron shuddered as he always did when they reverted to this topic. "How could anyone bare to split their soul into pieces?"

It was the question he always asked, but Harry couldn't find an explanation suitable for it. "He is insane Ron, it's the only answer I can think of," Harry said lamely.

"Insane isn't the word I would have thought of," Ron grumbled, "I can think of several others that work better."

"Come on, stop being so childish Ron," Hermione chided him. Her voice was a bit muffled though and when Harry looked over to see why he laughed out loud. Hermione's face was pressed to close to the book her nose was touching the page.

"What are you doing?" he asked laughing. "It looks like you are trying to kiss the pages. I'm sure the book isn't that great Hermione."

Hermione's head came up quickly, her face flushing brightly. "I'm reading, you should try it sometime," she countered, "besides, the print is very small. I can't read it unless I'm close enough to the page."

"What book is that anyway?" Harry inquired. It looked old and musty; the pages were dry and brittle with stains on them that he did not want to inspect any closer.

"Sinking into the Dark Arts: Rare Spells and Charms," Hermione whispered so soft that Harry almost didn't catch what she said. He did understand the necessity of keeping the fact that they had Dark magic books a secret. If his aunt and uncle knew they would be kicked out of the house before having a chance to explain.

"Where did you get all these books Hermione?" he asked as he looked through her stack of books. They all had names like "Secrets of the Dark Arts" and "Unforgivable Curses and Hexes."

"I took them from Sirius's house when we were cleaning, you know me. I can't throw away a book, not for any reason," she admitted. Her cheeks were a deep flaming red now, she had admitted to stealing all of the books she had with her, but Harry couldn't fault her. Those books were going to help them a lot in the months to come.

"How could you do that 'Mione?" Ron asked in horror. "They could have had hexes on them when you removed them from the house, or they could have… well, you know… other stuff."

Harry and Hermione gave him an odd look and his ears turned red. "Worried a bit?" Harry asked with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"It doesn't matter, it's over and done with now," Hermione got up off of the floor and brushed herself off. "I think we need to get some lunch and then come back here and work on this some more."

Harry and Ron groaned. "Hermione, we've been working on this all morning," Ron complained.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "You mean _I _worked all morning and you and Harry loafed around," she corrected him.

"Fine, you worked and Harry and I goofed off like normal," Ron conceded, "the fact is we need to get outside. I can't handle another day stuck inside this house. Even at Hogwarts or the Burrow we go outside to get some fresh air."

Harry could feel a fight coming on between them and so like usual he stepped in. "How about this, we grab something to eat and take it to the park with us. Hermione can bring a few books with her if she feels that she needs to, but I agree with Ron. We need to get out of this house, at least for a few hours."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then at Harry. "I'll go make the sandwiches," Hermione said in a defeated tone. "I won't even bring any books with me to the park."

The boys watched her as she walked down the stairs. "At least we get out of the house," Ron said quietly.

"I'll grab some of Hermione's books and put them in a bag. I'm sure she will want them once we get to the park and she realizes there is nothing to do but mess around outside," Harry told Ron as he grabbed his book bag and stuffed a few moldy looking books into it. "You should bring your chess set along; we haven't played a game in a long time."

"That's because you can't stand it when I beat you at something," Ron teased him.

The boys were in cheerful moods as they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Hermione was fixing up the last sandwich when they arrived and they quickly helped her pack the lunches up. Even though Hermione wouldn't admit it, she was eager to get out into the sunlight too.

When they got to the park Hermione immediately began to set out their lunch while Ron looked around the park appraisingly. "Ginny and I used to beg dad to enchant our play area," he said as he sat in one of the swings, "he found a muggle tire in the shed and he made us a tire swing. He enchanted it so that all we had to do was start it moving and it would pick up the pace by itself."

Harry grinned; he could just imagine Ginny and Ron swinging high up into the air in a little black tire swing. Ginny's red hair would have been flying around her as she squealed with delight. He shook his head of the image and sat down on the blanket Hermione had sat out for them.

"I'm starving," Ron said as he tucked into his sandwich.

"You are always starving," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'm still growing," Ron added defensively. Hermione looked him up and down and raised her eyebrow.

"Of course you are Ron," she agreed and then took a small bite of her sandwich, "but I don't think sideways is a good thing."

Ron's face flushed a dark pink and Harry choked back a laugh. Hermione didn't usually make jokes, but when she did it was in such a dry humor that it was hard not to laugh. Instead he tried to change the topic. "Did you have any ideas for where we will be going first when we leave the Burrow?" he asked Hermione.

She took another bite and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Harry, didn't you say that the fake Horcrux was a locket?"

"You know it was," Harry said, "but what has that got to do with where we are going first?"

Hermione was whispering to herself as she often did when there was something on her mind that she was trying to figure out. Suddenly her eyes widened and her gaze flew to Harry. "We have to go to Sirius's house… I know where the Horcrux is!"


	4. The Peeping Tom

_**CH: 4- The Peeping Tom**_

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked eagerly. If she had really pinpointed the location of one Horcrux, it wouldn't be hard to destroy it and then find clues to the next one. It was definitely something to start with.

"The locket," she told him gleefully, "I can't believe I didn't think about it before. Do you remember when we were cleaning up Sirius's house? There was a locket in that desk that we couldn't get open."

Harry's heart fell; he had thought that Hermione would have a stronger reason for taking them to Sirius's house. Just because there was a locket there didn't mean it was _the_ locket. Besides, he didn't know if he would feel comfortable going to Sirius's house without him in it, especially on a whim. "Hermione, how can you be sure that it's the right locket?"

"I just realized who R.A.B. is," she said with a wide grin.

"You mean the guy that wrote that note in the fake Horcrux?" Ron asked joining in the conversation.

"What other R.A.B. do we know?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, who is it?" Harry demanded. He hated it when she got like this, it could take an hour to get a straight answer from her.

"Sirius's brother, Regulus. Didn't Sirius tell you that he had been a Death Eater?" Hermione reminded him patiently.

"Well yes but…" he began and then he stopped as he tried to recall what the letter had said. He had read it so many times now that he could recall it word for word. _"…I know I will be long dead before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more."_

His eyes grew wide as he looked up at Hermione whose face was eager and shining brightly. "Don't you see Harry? That's why Regulus was killed. He had stolen the Horcrux and left the Death Eaters. I don't think he was able to take care of it before he died though, I think that will be our first piece to destroy."

"I don't understand," Ron said with an odd look on his face. "Why would Regulus want to destroy the Horcrux? You-Know-Who was his master."

"Sirius told us that Regulus changed his mind and tried to leave. He made it sound as if he was a coward, but he really wasn't. Regulus left them because he realized how truly evil Voldemort was," Hermione tried to explain. Ron winced at the mention of Voldemort but Hermione and Harry both ignored it.

"You can't know all that for sure Hermione," Harry argued, "how do you know he left because of that?"

"He stole the Horcrux didn't he?" Hermione pressed and Harry thought about it.

"He could have wanted to destroy him so that he could take his place," he said slowly. It wasn't a very sound theory, but neither was Hermione's.

"It really doesn't matter why he stole it," Ron interrupted, "at least we know where we need to go first."

Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron with twin expressions of shock on their face. He never tried to be the peacemaker, it was almost comical. "All right then Ron," Harry said smiling.

"We need to go to Sirius's house after we leave the Burrow then," Hermione said with a triumphant grin.

"After we leave Godric's Hollow, we are going there first," Harry corrected, "We'll figure out where to go from Grimmauld Place."

"We already know where we need to go after that," Hermione reminded him.

"We do?" He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hogwarts of course, we need to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. He'll be able to give us hints as to where we need to go next," she began to mutter as she grabbed her bag and started rifling through it. Harry wanted to press the issue farther but she obviously knew what she was talking about.

The boys finished their lunches quickly and walked over to the swings. Hermione had grabbed a large book from her bag and started flipping pages until she found what she was looking for and she settled down on the grass to read.

"I don't think I will ever understand her," Ron confided and Harry grinned.

"You aren't supposed to understand her, just nod your head when she is explaining something and try not to make her angry with you. That's all you need to know about Hermione," Harry told him.

"I think I need to play some chess," Ron said by way of answer. Harry wanted to laugh. It seemed that Ron's brain would reason through the most complex chess moves, but when it came to girls he couldn't manage.

They walked back over to sit by Hermione and pulled out the chess board. It felt almost like they were back at Hogwarts, with the exception that Crookshanks wasn't around to curl up near Hermione. The boys set up their game while Hermione made notes on a spare bit of parchment regarding her book.

The first game was won quickly by Ron as he dominated the board. It took Harry several minutes to realize that though his mind wasn't concentrated solely on the game, Ron's was. The second game was a bit more competitive; with Harry staying in until his king was the last piece on the board. The third game was his…

"Knight to E4," Harry said his gaze on the board unfaltering. He could feel it; he was going to win this game. He had Ron's king almost cornered.

"Queen to H3," Ron commanded. His eyes seemed a little troubled as he took notice of how well Harry was doing.

Harry looked at the board for several moments, trying to calculate the perfect move. Finally he saw it; he could checkmate Ron and win his very first game against his friend. Just as he was about to move Hermione distracted him. "I found it!" she said excitedly. She stood up without looking where she was going and she knocked over the board.

Harry couldn't do anything but stare at the ruined game for almost a minute. Then he burst out laughing. "Hermione, could you believe that I was just about to win?"

"You mean win against Ron? No I don't," she said with a sheepish look at the board.

"You weren't going to win Harry," Ron told him with a large smile on his face.

"I suppose it really doesn't matter now does it?" Harry asked as he picked up his pieces and put them back in the bag.

"Isn't anyone going to ask me what I found?" Hermione demanded in a hurt tone.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. "What did you find Hermione?"

"The full description of Slytherin's locket, it's from an antique book."

"Oh bloody hell Hermione," Harry groaned, "if you would have asked me I could have told you."

"You've seen it?" she asked wide eyed.

"In the Pensieve, I just didn't connect the locket with the one at Sirius's house," he admitted.

"Let's go back to your Aunt and Uncle's house Harry, I have more books there and I still need to look some things up," she told them with an affronted look. Harry could tell she was a little angry that he hadn't put two and two together before now. With a sigh he and Ron put everything away and they headed back to the house.

The next morning Harry and Ron were walking downstairs to grab _The Daily Prophet_ from the front porch before Uncle Vernon could get to it; when they saw something that made them stop in their tracks, Dudley was kneeling at the door to the bathroom, his eye pressed to the keyhole. It looked odd until Harry heard the water running. Suddenly his blood ran cold as he realized that Dudley was spying on Hermione.

Harry looked at his friend and saw the utter horror on Ron's face as he watched Dudley watching Hermione. Harry made a quick decision; he wrapped one hand around Ron's mouth and another around his shoulders and pulled him back to his room. Ron fought him angrily until Harry shut the door behind them.

"Let me out of the room Harry," Ron said through clenched teeth. Harry saw the tell-tale signs that Ron was angry and upset. His ears and face were red, but his fingers were white and they were clenching a thin wooden stick.

"I can't let you kill my cousin," Harry told him firmly.

"That pervert was looking at 'Mione in the shower," Ron snapped. Harry sighed and stood in front of the door so Ron couldn't get out of it.

"I don't like what I saw anymore than you do. I just know that Hermione can't know about it, she would hex him herself and we can't let that happen. Let me talk to him Ron, if it doesn't work you can hex him with as many spells as you want," Harry informed him. He really was angrier than Ron was. For all of his growing up years Dudley had punched him and teased him mercilessly, but he had just been a dumb bully. Now things had changed, and he could be charged with sexual assault. There was a difference between beating up on your cousin and watching a girl take a shower.

"I don't give a damn about what you think I should do. What if he was watching Ginny," Ron spat at him. Harry flinched and tried not to think of it. He knew the point Ron was making though, he was pointing out that if Dudley had been watching Ginny he would have hexed him without blinking.

"Fine Ron, threaten him, just don't jinx him please. Use all the dirty words you can think of, pull out your wand. Just don't touch him. We have to stay here for a bit longer," Harry sighed in resignation.

"I won't touch the filthy pig," Ron said coldly and walked out of the room, bumping Harry's shoulder on the way out. Harry sighed as he followed Ron out. He didn't want his friend getting carried away with his threats.

"…if I ever see you looking in on her again, I'll use this," Ron snarled. Harry had never seen Ron look as menacing as he did now. He used his height to his advantage as he towered over Dudley who was cowering against the wall. "I'll make what my brothers did to your tongue look like child's play."

"I'll tell my father about this," Dudley whined in a terrified voice. Harry recognized the one; it was the same way he spoke when Harry pulled out his wand on him.

"If you tell your parents, I will make excellent use of this," Ron said calmly and pulled out the wicked looking device that his twin brothers had threatened Zacharias Smith with at the Hog's Head. "I don't particularly care where I put it either. Wherever seems convenient at the time."

Harry tried to keep his laughter muffled, but his cousin was eying the device with horror in his eyes. "You wouldn't," he mumbled.

"Stay away from Hermione," Ron demanded and walked away, pocketing the device as he came back over to Harry.

Harry pulled him back into his room. "Where did you get that?" he asked referring to the instrument Ron had threatened Dudley with.

"Fred and George bought it for me, figured it might come in handy. The best thing is, it's rubber so it doesn't hurt to put it in my pocket," Ron grinned as he pulled it back out and handed it to Harry. Harry took it in his hands and laughed; sure enough it looked like solid steel, but was most definitely rubber.

"I think you got his attention at least, but when did you put it in your pocket?" Harry wondered.

"When we came back in here I was next to your closet. My bag was in there, and while you were yelling at me I put my hand in the bag and brought it out. I thought it might come in handy," he gave a nonchalant shrug, but Harry could tell he was pleased with himself. They had a good laugh and walked back downstairs to eat breakfast.

Unfortunately they had forgotten the reason they had been going downstairs in the first place… Vernon reminded them.

"I will not be displaying your freakishness for the whole street to see," Vernon bit at him as he flung _The Daily Prophet _at him when they entered the room. Harry looked down and saw that a recent attack was on the front cover.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, "I was planning to come and pick it up before you woke up."

"I don't care about your apologies," Vernon snapped, "You shouldn't be getting it in the first place. If anyone sees that bloody owl of yours delivering a paper to this house we will be the talk of the street." Vernon's face was turning that lovely purple shade that Harry was accustomed to seeing when he made him mad.

"I need news," he said coolly, once again reiterating a conversation that they had established two years ago.

"Have that owl bring it to you in the late evenings like it used to then," Vernon retorted in a voice that announced that the case was closed. Harry decided not to press his luck this morning and instead he and Ron sat at the table and waited for Hermione to make her appearance.

It was definitely an uncomfortable meal, what with the usual complaints about them (thinly veiled of course) and the new addition of Dudley glancing nervously at Ron every few minutes. Harry was surprised they made it through the meal without a fight as the tension was thick enough you could cut it with a knife. With no regrets he and Ron hurried out of the dining room as soon as they finished eating, Hermione following close behind them for once.

She sighed and flung herself onto Harry's bed. "So will one of you tell me why Dudley was almost in hysterics through breakfast, or do I not want to know?" she asked dryly.

Harry and Ron shared a covert look, "I don't think you want to know," they said together. Hermione gave them a curious yet accusatory look and then grabbed a pile of books. They knew that she was actually dying to know what was going on, but she would let them think they won… and later figure it out anyways.

She would flip through the pages of her books, pausing every so often to write down a note or something and then continuing scanning for anything important. Harry had seen her do this many times, but Ron appeared to be enthralled with the way she nibbled on the end of her quill, or wrapped her hair around her finger. It occurred to him that Ron had still not taken that final step and asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Yes, they were together a lot and yes, they often smiled at each other in that funny way that couples had… but they were still missing something that had been apparent with him and Ginny, and he wasn't referring to the snogging. There was just a special something between two people when they have finally gotten together, and they didn't have it quite yet.

"Ron, would you stop staring at me and hand me that book on Harry's desk," Hermione didn't even look up from her book as she said it and Ron blushed furiously. He walked over to the desk, grabbed the book and brought it back to Hermione. Their fingers brushed as he handed it over and Hermione finally lifted her eyes from the page she was studying to look at him. Something passed between them in that moment that made the flush in their cheeks burn even brighter. Ron pulled his hand away and walked back over to Harry's side.

"When are we going back home again?" he asked Harry.

"I think we are leaving on Friday, I wish it was sooner," Harry replied wistfully thinking of how good it would feel to be back at the Burrow again. He got his wish, it happened the next day.

Harry snuck downstairs early the next morning to grab _The Daily Prophet _so there wouldn't be another repeat performance at breakfast. He walked back upstairs, looking through the paper for the obituaries. It seemed that so many more people were dying lately, and it pained him that he couldn't do anything about it. He recognized several names and his heart clenched painfully. Two of the people mentioned had been members of the DA, Terry Boot and Zacharias Smith, both of their families had been killed. Harry hoped that at least they had known enough to put up a good fight before they had died.

He walked into his room and sat on the bed, the paper held loosely in his hand. How had the world become so filled with death and hate that there was no room for anything else in it? The paper used to be filled with wedding announcements and ads for different stores. Now it was devoid of anything worth a smile. It was filled with evil acts and deaths of loved ones. It had been that way for the past year, but only now was it starting to sink in.

Ron awoke with a yawn and turned to Harry. "What's wrong mate?" he asked.

"I was just looking at _The Daily Prophet_, Ron," Harry replied and handed the paper over to him with the Obituary page on top. Ron's eyes grew wide as he read about the death of two people he knew.

"It's getting worse," he said in a defeated voice.

"I know Ron, but until we find the Horcruxes I don't know what else we can do," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I wish there was something else I could do."

"You aren't going to save everybody, Harry," Ron told him.

"I'm the only one who can save anyone," Harry reminded him. Ron walked over to Harry's bed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't let that go to your head you git," he said grinning. Harry was shocked for a moment and then he laughed.

"Let's hope you are always around to keep me in line," Harry teased back. They both changed into jeans and old tee-shirts and walked out the door to head to breakfast.

Once again Dudley was stationed at the doorway of the bathroom peeking through the keyhole. Obviously Ron's warning hadn't worked its way through his thick skull and sunk in yet. Harry grabbed his wand and saw that Ron had done the same. Unfortunately for them they didn't get a chance to hex Dudley… Aunt Petunia came walking up the stairs at that precise moment.

Harry pulled Ron around the corner as they heard Aunt Petunia shriek. "What are you doing?" she demanded of her son. The floor shook a bit, which was an indication that Dudley had jumped when his mother had come up behind him.

"Nothing," Dudley quickly lied. Harry and Ron peeked around the corner as Petunia looked from Dudley to the door. The water was no longer running in the bathroom, and Hermione chose that precise moment to step out with a towel in her hand as she dried her hair. She was surprised to find Petunia and Dudley outside the bathroom, and even more surprised to see that Petunia had a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"That's it; I won't have some scarlet girl tempting my Dudders. I want you three out of my house right now. I should have known you would try to seduce my son," Petunia cried angrily. Hermione looked at her in bewilderment.

"I don't understand," she said, the confusion evident in her eyes.

"You witch! You cast some sort of spell on my son," Petunia shrieked.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione denied.

"Liar!" Petunia screamed and slapped Hermione across the face. Hermione stood staring at the woman with horror in her eyes. That did it for Ron and Harry; they came from behind the corner and faced Petunia with their wands held out.

"You will not touch her again," Harry said acidly. Petunia looked from Harry to his wand and then to Ron. Dudley on the other hand ran off screaming for his father.

"Don't you dare threaten me," Petunia snarled angrily, but when Ron made sparks come out of his wand she shrank back.

"We are leaving now," Harry told Hermione over Petunia's shoulder, "get your things together, we will take the Knight Bus to the Burrow." Hermione nodded and ran off down the stairs, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ron, you go and pack our things. I'll stay here with my Aunt to make sure she doesn't try anything else."

Vernon raced up the stairs, the whole house thundering beneath his feet. "What in the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"Dudley has been watching Hermione take her shower for a few days now," Harry announced, preferring not to go into the whole story.

"That girl has cast a spell on him," Vernon said wildly, coming to the same conclusion that his wife had.

"Hermione already has a boyfriend, she doesn't need anyone else to look at her," Harry bit out at them, implying that Ron and Hermione were already together, which they weren't.

"Girls like that don't care who looks, they like to charm all the boys," Petunia sneered. Harry pointed his wand at her again and she flinched.

"How dare you threaten my wife!" Vernon roared. Harry turned his wand on his Uncle.

"I have wanted to hex you for years now, please just give me a reason to," he said coldly. Vernon looked down at the wand and suddenly he didn't look as confident as he had a moment ago. "I don't care who knows that I am using magic anymore. There isn't going to be a school to go back to this year. They can't expel me if I can't go back anyways."

All of the Dursley's doubts seemed to flee, and terror filled their eyes instead. "You can go to jail for this boy," Vernon whispered.

"Only if they can find me where I am going," Harry replied. Ron walked up behind him then, his wand out and the trunks hovering along behind him by a_ Locomotor_ spell.

"I'll go get Hermione," Ron said and Harry nodded. The Dursley's watched Ron walk down the stairs with his trunks floating after him, it was something they had never seen before.

"We are leaving now," Harry announced and with his wand still out to hold them back he walked sideways down the stairs and found Ron holding Hermione tight in his arms as she cried. Harry wanted to tell her that she could cry later, that they needed to go now, but he saw how upset she was and instead went to her other side and put his hand on her back. They stayed that way for almost a minute, trying to gain strength from each other. Finally Hermione brought her head up and nodded at them as if to say that she could keep herself together long enough to get onto The Knight Bus.

They walked outside into the early morning sunlight and Harry held out his right hand to summon the Knight Bus. Soon they would be back at the Burrow; Harry was able to find comfort in that at least. He turned back to see Ron and Hermione, their hands held tightly together and he was able to smile. They had finally found that something after all.


	5. Unions and Reunions

_**Chapter 5- Unions and Reunions**_

The Burrow was a frenzy of activity when the Knight Bus dropped the trio off. Harry, Ron and Hermione just stood staring at the house for a few minutes, trying to take in everything that was going on. A gazebo was being erected in the back, people were decorating the rose beds with fairy lights and there was even a pile of wood for a wooden dance floor to be set up near the paddock. It seemed that every witch and wizard from the Order, and several others had invaded the Burrow to help with the wedding.

They began walking toward the house when they heard a shrill cry. They turned to see Mrs. Weasley running out to greet them. She hugged each of them in turn and then her face grew stern. "Why are you here three days early? Did you do something Ronald?" she asked her youngest son.

"No mum, it wasn't my fault," Ron looked guilty anyway. Harry decided to step in.

"It wasn't any of our faults really, it was my cousin Dudley," Harry told her. Molly turned a critical eye on Harry, whom she treated as one of her other children and she nodded.

"I suppose there was no help for it, come on then don't dawdle we have a lot to do," Molly commanded and led the way into the house. They followed her and she turned around to look at them. "I want you all to get your things unpacked, Hermione you'll be in Ginny's room as usual and Harry you'll be with Ron again. We have so many guests that we have to double up on rooms. After you finish unpacking I need you all outside, I'll find something for all of you to do."

Ron groaned, "But we just got here mum."

"No complaints from you," she said firmly, "now upstairs. I expect to see you all outside in ten minutes." She walked back outside and left them all staring after her.

"Right little ray of sunshine she is," Ron mumbled. Hermione laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It'll be good for you," she grinned at him. The three of them walked upstairs, Hermione going into Ginny's room and Harry following Ron up to his room.

"Wait, I forgot my broom, I'll be right back," he told Ron and rushed back down the stairs. When he was walking back up the bathroom door opened and Ginny stepped out… wearing nothing but a towel around her body. His mouth went dry as he stared at her and Ginny's face flushed.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know you were here," she said in a startled voice. Harry noticed that her grip on her towel tightened and he gulped nervously.

"I was just going up to Ron's room," he replied, trying to get himself to move but he couldn't. He was rooted to the spot.

"I didn't expect to see you until Friday," she said, either not noticing how embarrassed Harry was or ignoring it. Harry could feel his face burning, he didn't want to look at her freckled skin, and he wouldn't be able to keep away from her if he didn't move soon.

"We had a problem this morning and decided it was best to come back to the Burrow now," he rasped. His mouth was so dry, his face was hot and his blood was boiling as he looked at her. _Please move,_ he thought over and over. She looked down and as if she had only realized what she was wearing she gave a yelp.

"It's good to have you back home Harry," she called over her shoulder as she hurried into her room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as soon as her legs were no longer in his view. Pretending that he didn't love Ginny was going to be harder than he thought.

He made his way into Ron's room and he sat down on the cot placed there for him. Ron gave him an odd look, "What took you so long?" he asked curiously.

"I ran into Ginny," Harry muttered. He was still trying to get the image of her freckled shoulders and legs out of his mind.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You two aren't going to be attached at the hip are you?"

"Ron, I broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral," Harry finally admitted.

"You did WHAT!?!" Ron demanded angrily.

"Calm down, I did it to protect her," Harry said.

"You hurt her didn't you?" Ron yelled, his anger rising dangerously.

"I don't think I did, I think she understood why I did it," Harry told him.

"Right, you used her and then when you realized how she felt you tossed her away. I can't believe you," Ron hit his bed in anger. "She loves you, and you hurt her."

"Dammit Ron I love her too," Harry yelled, telling his best friend for the first time exactly how he felt about his sister. Ron's eyes grew wide and his mouth shut tight.

"Then why did you…"

Harry interrupted him, "I broke up with her so she wouldn't be a target. She already has enough reason to be one. I don't need to give Voldemort yet another reason to kill her. I couldn't live if she died Ron. I couldn't handle it."

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, "If you think that being without you will save her life, you are wrong," he said and walked out of the room, leaving Harry to either follow him or not.

When they all arrived outside (Ron ignoring Harry) Mrs. Weasley put them all to work on the dance floor. "I need the dance floor to be at least twenty-five yards long and twenty five yards wide. Can you four handle that?" she asked them. Harry hadn't noticed that Ginny had joined them and he inwardly groaned. This was going to be a long day.

"We can do it Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh dear, you know better than that, call me mum," she reminded her and winked at Harry and then she walked over to see how things were going with the gazebo.

"Fleur asked mum if she wanted to be in charge of the decorating," Ginny explained, "she kind of took off with it." She laughed and grinned brightly at Harry. He couldn't help but return the smile, even though he didn't want to.

They started the morning out by laying all of the wood side by side and trying to hook them together by small poles in the sides of the wood. Eventually Hermione grew frustrated with not being able to connect the wood and she pulled out her wand and preformed a sticking charm so that the planks would magically stay together. With this new trick they began to lay all of the wood out and Hermione would walk behind them sticking it all together. An hour after they started the dance floor was complete but Hermione stared at it thoughtfully.

"We are missing something," she murmured. She looked around to make sure none of the adults were watching her and she preformed a tricky little charm that made the surface of the floor shine brilliantly. "Now it's done," she announced.

Ginny laughed and stepped onto the floor, spinning and twirling around. Harry watched her, silently wishing that he could go up there and dance with her, even as clumsy as he was. He just wanted to take pride in watching her, knowing that she was his girlfriend as she had once been. He sighed instead as Fred and George wandered over. George winked at Harry and walked smoothly onto the stage, capturing Ginny in his arms and then whirling her about. The two of them brought the attention of the other witches and wizards who had been working and they came to watch. Someone had summoned the radio that was in the Weasley's living room and the party was soon filled with music, laughter and dancing. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined in, coming to the stage and attempting an old waltz.

Mrs. Weasley brought out lunch quickly after the dance, since everyone had decided to take a break anyways. Harry could hear talking, singing and laughter everywhere. For that moment in time it was almost like Voldemort didn't have power. In that moment he saw what his world would be like once he defeated the Dark Lord. This special day planning Bill and Fleur's wedding had given him hope that he would be victorious in his fight. He would win, and someday… this might even be his own wedding, If he could live that long.

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear, and as anyone could have predicted, the Burrow was in an uproar. Everyone had a million things that had to be done and Harry found himself lost in the shuffle. He and Hermione were the only people actually staying in the Burrow who didn't have a specific job that they needed to do. Neither of them were standing up with anybody at the wedding, and neither of them were really part of the family. Hermione's parents had come out for the wedding though, and so at least she had someone to talk to. Harry was completely alone.

It wasn't that he was angry about it; he was actually glad that he didn't have to run around trying to get dressed and things. He just wished that he and Ron had made up since that day they arrived. He was still angry about what Harry had done to Ginny, and nothing Harry could say would make him change his mind.

In the past few days he often found himself watching Ginny. She was like a bright flame; everyone was drawn to her warmth and comforting smile. Harry knew that she watched him as well, and it hurt him. All he wanted was to go back to what they had had, it had been the most wonderful time of his life. He was strong though, he knew what he needed to do… and he knew Ginny couldn't be a part of it.

"Harry, can you check on the cake?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry walked into the kitchen to grab a sweet roll from the pan on the stove.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," he said automatically.

"It's Mum, Harry," she corrected him and he smiled at the sweet woman.

"Yes mum," he amended and went outside to the tent where they would be having the dance and the feast that evening. He saw a red haired woman making the finishing touches to the cake.

"Hello Harry, have you come to see what I'm doing?" Megan asked. Megan was Charlie's new girlfriend and his partner at work. She shocked the entire Weasley family with her loud and boisterous nature, but Harry liked her a lot. She fit right in with the family; she even had the Weasley's trademark hair. Harry thought she was perfect for the quiet yet adventurous Charlie.

"When Charlie said you were good at baking I was expecting biscuits, not something like this," Harry admitted looking at the three foot tall cake. It had six layers, complete with tiny pink and gold roses around each layer. It was beautiful.

"It was just something my mum taught me. She was the daughter of a muggle baker, I guess it's in my blood," she grinned down at him. She was adding the Bride and Groom piece to the top of the cake and she moved back a bit to check it. "How does it look down there?"

"It looks great Megan, do you need help down?" he asked. She had been standing on the table as she worked with the cake.

"Nah, I'll jump," she told him. Once again Harry couldn't help but notice how much like the Weasley women she was. She was true to her word though; she hopped down from the table and took a few steps back to admire the cake.

"It really looks wonderful, I'm sure Bill and Fleur will love it," Harry complimented her once again.

"Oh, I'm not worried about the happy couple," Megan said winking at him, "I'm worried about what Molly is going to say about it."

Harry laughed all the way back to the Burrow, and when Molly asked him what was so funny he just smiled at her. "The cake looks wonderful," he grinned and Megan winked at him.

"Thank you for checking on it for me dear," she told him a bit distractedly as she made some last minute adjustments to Gabrielle and Ginny's dresses.

"The wedding doesn't start for another two hours Harry, why don't you go and see what Ron and the boys are doing?" Megan suggested. Harry nodded and left the two women to talk.

He found Ron and his brothers holed up in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. It was the largest bedroom in the house, and it gave the men a room all to themselves to change and talk before the wedding. Harry noticed that Bill didn't look a bit nervous; he looked in his usual good spirits, despite the deep red scars that marred his once handsome face.

"Alright there, Harry?" Charlie asked from the opposite side of the room as Harry walked in. Harry grinned and made his way over to the second oldest Weasley child.

"You should see Megan's cake, it's really incredible," Harry told him and Charlie blushed furiously.

"She is something isn't she?" he asked in an oddly proud sort of voice.

"I suppose I better start getting used to this," Mr. Weasley interrupted and Harry and Charlie turned to see that he was grinning.

"What do you mean dad?" Ron had been admiring his plain black (lace-free) dress robes when he entered the conversation.

"All of my children are getting to the age where they will be getting married and starting families," he explained and Charlie blushed even brighter.

"Megan and I have only been dating for a few months," he argued. Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrow at him.

"It's funny how you jumped to the conclusion that he was talking about you brother dear," Fred teased.

"It seems to me that something serious is going on in your tiny little brain," George continued.

"Could it be that our bachelor brother has finally been caught, George?"

"I think it is love, Fred."

"Will you two shut up?" Charlie snapped at them. Fred and George gave him angelic smiles and turned to their father.

"Father dearest, what is your take on the beautiful Megan?" Fred asked with feigned innocence.

"Do you see her as a potential daughter-in-law?" George added.

"I think you two should give your brother some space before he decides to call one of his dragons down on you," Arthur told them wisely. It seemed that the twins got the point because they went over to a corner of the room to talk quietly to each other.

"The wedding is in two hours, what are you all doing messing around?" Harry heard a voice say from the doorway. Harry's eyes went immediately to the door where Ginny was wearing pretty gold dress robes over a pale ivory gown. The colors complimented her features well, and he found that his mouth was once again dry. She gave him a small smile and turned her attention to her brothers who were all in various states of dress.

"Did mum send you up to gather us together?" Charlie asked.

"Actually Fleur did, it seems that she knows the men in this family as well as mum and I do," Ginny teased with a gleam in her eye. Bill chuckled and walked forward to kiss his sister's cheek.

"Go on you little imp, tell my bride that we will be ready when the time comes," Bill said and shooed her out of the door. She sent one last fleeting glance at Harry and was gone before he could blink an eye.

The wedding of Bill and Fleur was attended by many people in the Wizarding community. There were witches and wizards from the Ministry, who worked with Arthur, people from Gringotts (including a few grim faced goblins) and assorted other people from the Order of the Phoenix down to school friends of Bill and Fleur. It went well, even when Mrs. Weasley was heard blowing her nose into her handkerchief after Fleur gave her promise to love Bill in sickness and health. It was touching to see two people who could bring love and happiness to a world that was filled with anger and hate. Their soft kiss was met with thunderous applause, and Harry's eyes drifted over to Ginny who was smiling brightly… not at the happy couple, but at him. There was a promise in her eyes, and he looked away before he could accept or decline her offer.

The party adjourned to the tent that had been erected near the paddock for the wedding feast and the dance that accompanied it. Harry and Hermione, though they weren't immediate family, were seated up at the tables near the front. Harry looked for his place card, and didn't have to wonder for long who of the Weasley's had made the seating arrangements. He was sitting next to Ginny Weasley; it was quite obvious that his devious former girlfriend was working hard to torment him.

She smiled brightly at him as she approached the table. "Would you pull my seat out for me, Harry?" she asked with a sly smile in her eyes. Harry gritted his teeth and nodded. He pulled out the chair and waited for her to sit down so he could push her in. He groaned inwardly as he realized that from his angle he could see exactly what her dress robe was hiding. He quickly pushed her in and took his seat beside her. "Isn't this a coincidence? It seems that you are my dinner partner." He couldn't be sure, but it sounded as though she were laughing at him.

"It's an absolute shock," he agreed dryly. Ginny laughed and put her hand on his. Her touch sent a thrill through his body, and he had to fight from pulling his hand away. Fortunately they didn't have time to banter back and forth because Arthur stood up at the end of the long table where Bill, Fleur and their parents were seated.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my son and my new daughter," he began and the crowd went silent. "Bill has always been full of laughter and life, from the moment he was born into our family. His mother and I have always known that he has a gift for making people smile and for bringing love into people's lives. Finally he found someone who brought that same love and laughter into his life. Fleur has shown many times how devoted she is to Bill, and I think she saved his life last month when she stayed at his bedside and took care of him. They belong together, especially in this time of suffering and sorrow… it is wonderful to see that love is still alive. To Fleur and Bill."

The party toasted them and Harry drank butter beer from his goblet. He had never known Mr. Weasley to be serious, but it seemed very appropriate for the occasion. The food was brought out on rolling trays that stopped by each table; it was easier to choose what you wanted to eat that way. Harry chose a grilled chicken for himself and Ginny politely asked for the same. Their fingers brushed as he pushed the plate in front of her and he blushed furiously. He was ready for this feeling to end, but somehow he didn't think he would ever be over Ginny.

"This is a very good meal, did you mother make it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking up from her own plate of broiled fish.

"She and Megan came up with the menu and they had some help from the women in Fleur's family," Ginny explained. Hermione nodded and went back to her conversation with her parents. "Are you enjoying your meal Harry?" she asked quietly.

_I'd be enjoying it a lot more if I was able to watch you while I'm eating, _he thought with a sigh. "It's wonderful Ginny, your mother is a good cook," he said instead. Ginny gave him an odd look, as if she knew that what he said wasn't what he had been thinking.

"How is the scenery?" she pressed and Harry nearly choked on his food. He dropped his fork and coughed into his napkin. When he was done Ginny was smiling serenely at him. "Well?"

It was obvious that she wasn't going to drop it so he sighed. "Everything looks beautiful," he told her, purposefully not saying what he knew she wanted him to say. She frowned and began to poke at her food.

The rest of the dinner was filled with anxiety for Harry. Ginny's foot kept brushing up against his, seemingly by accident and because she was left handed to his right hand, they kept bumping their hands. Harry was strung so tightly that the slightest noise could have sent him reeling, and when Gabrielle touched his shoulder he jumped.

"Would you like to dance wit' me, 'Arry?" she asked softly. He smiled at the pale blonde child. She was twelve now, and her body was in that awkward stage between child and woman. He felt no stirring of anything for her, so he felt safe taking her out onto the floor.

"I would love to," he agreed and took her hand in his as he led her onto the floor that Hermione had put together. The dance playing was a soft and slow one, and Gabrielle looked nervous as they swayed to the music.

"Fleur told me I 'ad to ask someone to dance, and I remembered your kindness to me when you saved me," she said shyly. Harry smiled down at her affectionately; she really was a very pretty little girl.

"I am honored," he told her and she blushed. When they spun around Harry had a clear view of Ginny and he saw that she looked disheartened. His heart broke to see her like that, and as soon as he deposited Gabrielle back with her parents he walked over to Ginny and held out his hand to her.

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked coldly, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"I want to dance with you," he said in a no-nonsense tone. "You have been teasing me all night long; it's only fair that I get a dance out of it."

She blushed and looked away from him. "It really doesn't matter; don't do this because you feel sorry for me."

"Ginny, I think we need to talk. We can either dance first, or just go straight to the garden, it's your choice," he gave her an ultimatum and she gasped and looked up at him.

"I think I'll take the dance first," she said with a regal toss of her head. Harry once again held out his hand and Ginny took it gently and threaded her fingers through it. It felt just like old times, and though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't stop it.

He pulled her up against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she gave him a questioning look he tried to smile. "If I am torturing myself I might as well make the most of it."

"We might as well," she agreed and pressed herself against Harry, her arms winding around his neck. They were so close that Harry could feel the muscles of her legs pulse against his as they gently stepped around the floor. Her breath was sweet on his cheek, her lips grazing lightly against his jaw. All of his good intentions flew out the window as he turned his face ever so slightly and caught her lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

They broke apart and gazed at each other, cold emerald eyes meeting warm chocolate brown ones. "We really need to talk," he whispered against her lips. Ginny nodded, and without a word to the watching crowd, they walked away from the dance floor and disappeared into the darkness of the nearby garden.


	6. The Letter

_**Chapter 6- The Letter**_

The garden was dark as they entered into it, lit only by the soft light of the fairies nestled among the shrubbery. It cast a soft romantic glow on the garden and Harry felt his heart speed up as Ginny squeezed his hand. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he knew he couldn't stop it. He wanted to be close to her for this one night, he needed it. Even if he hated himself tomorrow, he had to tell her how he felt tonight.

They entered a small area in the garden where they were hidden from view of everyone at the wedding. Without a moments hesitation they were in each other's arms, their lips searching for one another and their arms wrapping tight around each other. Harry felt an emotion so intense he thought he would burst. His hands fisted in her hair and she moved into him, trying to bring herself as close as he would let her.

He felt as if he were drowning in her touch, he couldn't breathe and he was slowly forgetting what he had brought her out here to talk about. Just the flowery scent of her skin and hair drove any thought from his mind. He just wanted to make this kiss last forever; it was the only thing he could comprehend.

Their tongues touched hesitantly at first, but after an initial shock Ginny became the aggressor. Her kiss was rough and gentle all at the same time. Harry heard her moan softly and move closer to him, it was heavenly feeling her body against his. For several glorious minutes he was no longer Harry Potter, the Chosen One… he was just Harry, a normal teenager indulging himself in a stolen kiss. Reality came crashing down soon enough.

They broke apart and Ginny rested her head on his chest, their arms still tightly holding each other close. Harry pressed a kiss to her head and rested his cheek on her soft hair. He was enjoying the moment, reveling in the sweet kiss they had shared when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"_You thought you could hide your emotions from me, Harry?" _the voice whispered. Harry tensed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Did you hear that…?" Harry began but the voice came again.

"_You think that pushing her away will save her? Your thoughts betray you; she will never be safe now." _ It was Voldemort's voice, a whisper in his mind. Harry's heart beat rapidly and he crushed Ginny to his chest.

"No, you can't have her," he said through gritted teeth. Ginny stilled in his arms.

"Harry?"

"_You will never win…" _was the last words Harry heard before the presence in his mind was gone.

"NO!" Harry roared and fell to the ground, Ginny jumped away from him, "You can't have her!" He smashed his hands into the grass as his scar burned hot. He couldn't lose her, not to him.

"Harry?" Ginny whimpered.

Harry turned to face her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Ginny… I…" but he didn't know what to say. How could he tell her that as he had held her in his arms, the Dark Lord had promised him her death? How could he say that her death would destroy him?

Ginny knelt on the grass beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Was it him again?" she asked. Harry couldn't speak, so he just nodded. "What happened, can you tell me?"

"Dammit, why can't I have a little happiness?" he whispered to himself, knowing that she could hear him, but he didn't care.

"What are you saying? Harry, please tell me. I want to understand what you are going through," she took his hand in hers; "I want to help you."

He looked back up into her eyes and saw the love she still had for him, even after he had hurt her at the funeral. "Ginny, we need to talk, but right now I need to talk to your parents more. There is something they need to know," he told her softly. She nodded and they stood up.

Without asking she took his hand in hers and led him back to the party. "Mum and dad are over at the high table," she told him as she left him, assuming that she wasn't to be part of his conversation with them. She had assumed right. He gave her a regretful nod and walked over to the high table.

"What is this about Harry?" Molly asked as she and Arthur sat down at the kitchen table. Harry looked from Molly to Arthur, unsure of what to say, or how to say it.

"Is everything all right?" Arthur asked frowning.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I need you to keep Ginny safe," he said nervously. Molly's eyes widened in alarm.

"Safe from what?" she demanded.

"I heard Voldemort talking to me just now, I know how crazy that sounds, but I need you to keep her safe from him… and from me," he whispered the last part, hating the way it sounded.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked with uncharacteristic briskness. "Why do we have to keep her safe from you?"

"I've put your entire family in danger because you have brought me in," Harry explained painfully, "but Ginny has three strikes against her. She was possessed by him before, she is part of your family, and…" he broke off; he didn't know how to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that he loved Ginny. He had a hard time admitting it to himself, let alone saying the words out loud, especially to her parents.

"He loves her," said a soft voice from the doorway. Harry looked up and saw Ron standing there, leaning against the frame. Molly and Arthur's eyes spun around to see their youngest son smiling sadly. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry was relieved. Finally Ron believed him, and he had said what Harry couldn't, he was grateful. "Thank you," he said simply, unable to say anything else. Ron nodded and walked over to sit at the table with his parents.

"What do you need us to do Harry?" Molly had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I need you to make sure she is never alone here or that she never goes off alone anywhere. None of us wants to see her become Voldemort's bait," Harry was begging them to agree with him. If they didn't and one day Ginny was taken… he didn't know if he was strong enough to save her life on his own.

"We all love her Harry, it isn't just you," Ron reminded him gently.

"Dammit, if she dies I have nothing to live for!" Harry cried out in anguish. "Don't you get it? Everyone I have ever loved or depended on has died. Ginny is next, I can't let her die knowing that I could have saved her."

He felt the tears flowing out of the corners of his eyes and he gave up the fight. He sat down at the familiar kitchen table and put his head in his arms and cried. He cried for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for his parents… and for the love he was giving up in order to protect Ginny. He barely felt it when Molly wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"You don't have to bear this burden alone, we are here for you," she soothed him, running her hands over his shoulders. "We want to help you."

Harry let himself be held and soothed by Mrs. Weasley, something he had never before had the chance to experience and finally he lifted his head up. "I think I'll go to bed now," he told the three people in the kitchen with him, and he left the room without another word.

"That boy has so much pain and grief," Molly told her husband sadly after Harry walked out of the kitchen.

"He isn't a boy anymore Molly, I don't think he has been one for a very long time," Arthur reminded her sadly.

Harry changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. He was emotionally and physically drained of all energy, he just wanted to sleep. Though as much as he yearned for the blissful release of sleep it wouldn't come, all he could think about was the danger Ginny was in.

After an hour Ron walked in, whistling, assuming that Harry was asleep, this is what Harry wanted. He didn't want to be questioned about his talk with Ron's parents; he didn't want to have to explain what had happened in the garden all over again. Ron had heard more than Harry had wanted him to.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Ron eventually what had happened, but right now it was still too fresh… too painful to relive. He knew that everyone thought that he was crazy because he could feel Voldemort's emotions; it was just the added burden of hearing his thoughts as well. It was something that he hadn't experienced before, and it scared him.

If Voldemort could break into his mind and speak to him, what else was he capable of doing with Harry's mind? Could he control it? The thought frightened Harry more than anything that he had ever felt in his life. If he could be controlled by Voldemort, no one was safe from him. He had felt this fear once before, a year and a half ago after his dream about Mr. Weasley and Nagini. At that time he had been reassured that sharing emotions was as far as it went, but how could he be sure now? He had heard Voldemort whispering to him… taunting him. How far did the connection go?

Harry relived the moment in his mind, trying to remember exactly how it had felt to hear the voice. There wasn't a sense of being overpowered, it was more like Voldemort had been whispering behind him… but then how had Ginny not been able to hear him? Was it possible to send a thought that far? He was beginning to calm down and realize that he still wasn't going to be possessed. He had been once, in his fifth year, so he knew how it felt. This was nothing like that; he had been in full control of himself.

As he slipped into sleep he resolved to talk to Remus as soon as he possibly could. His father's last living friend was the only person he knew who had enough knowledge to give him the answer he needed. With that comforting thought he slipped off to sleep.

When Harry went down to breakfast the next morning he found Ginny and Hermione sitting at the table, buttering toast. Ginny caught his eye the moment he walked into the room and she flushed a fetching pink.

"Good morning," he told them and walked over to the counter where he grabbed a muffin from a small basket. He leaned against the counter and relaxed as he waited for Remus to come downstairs. It was nice just to listen to Ginny talking, and see her pale pink toes peek out from under the hem of her bathrobe. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; she looked adorable all bundled up in her bathrobe with her hair tied up and away from her face. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her what he needed to.

Ginny stood up and walked over to the counter where he was and opened the drawer to find a knife. She bumped his arm gently and then looked up into his eyes. "Sorry about that Harry," she said flushing prettily again. She grabbed a butter knife and then turned to walk away but Harry caught her arm. She looked into his eyes again. "Yes?"

Suddenly he found that his throat was constricted and he couldn't speak. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. Finally he just shrugged helplessly and let her go. Ginny bit her lip gently and his mouth ran dry, her lips looked soft and moist, he had to look away. He was caught by surprise when Ginny turned his face with her delicate fingers and forced him to look at her. She placed a soft kiss on his mouth and then smiled at him. "Is that what you wanted?"

_No_, Harry thought, but he nodded his head anyway and Ginny's face lit up. Finally he found his voice, "Can you do it again?" he whispered. It wasn't what he needed to say, not at all. He knew that by asking for another kiss he was complicating matters, but all he could see right now were the freckles that kissed her cheeks, her warm brown eyes that were filled with love… and her pink toes peeking out from the bottom of her fluffy bathrobe. He couldn't resist her when she looked at him like this.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and leaned up on her toes to reach his mouth. Their lips touched gently and Harry felt warmth spread though him. He felt loved, something he always felt in her arms. When he made a move to deepen the kiss he heard Hermione coughing and he broke away from Ginny. He turned to see that Ron was in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. Harry pushed Ginny away and she sighed.

"Why couldn't you have waited for another five minutes to come down to breakfast?" she asked Ron exasperatedly.

"I think it's good that I came down when I did," he defended himself and took a seat next to Hermione. She passed him a slice of toast and their fingers brushed, making Hermione blush.

"Aren't we all just giddy teenagers this morning," Tonks teased as she walked into the kitchen and snitched a piece of toast from the pile. "First Ginny and Harry, now you and Ron won't stop making eyes at each other. Has the wedding put everyone in this mood?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down between Tonks and Ron, trying to avoid Ginny so that he could get his mind back under control. He was going to try and ignore her until he could explain everything to her, that way he wouldn't hurt her again. "What are you going on about?" he asked Tonks. Today she was sporting pale blue hair that fell to her shoulders, and a small button nose. Ever since Remus had given into her she had been in high spirits again.

"I can feel the teen hormones rising in this room," she announced and turned to Ginny, "are you going to disagree with me?"

"Absolutely not," she was grinning ear to ear as she looked at Harry, "as a matter of fact…"

"Shut it Ginny, I don't want to hear it," Ron said darkly.

Harry was about to intervene on Ginny's behalf when Hedwig flew in through the window. She was carrying a large brown package tied to her leg and hooting in a tired way. He rushed over to untie the package from her and he smoothed her feathers down gently.

"What did you bring me girl?" he asked softly as he looked at the package. There was no name on the package, but he knew who it was from.

"What's in the package Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I guess I should find out," he said with an eager grin. He knew what he hoped it was, but he wouldn't be sure until he opened it. All he knew was that he was holding something very exciting in this package. He ripped open the box and an assortment of items fell out of it. Harry picked up a small note that was pinned to the inside.

_I was just about to throw all of this out when that owl of yours showed up. I decided that I might as well send it to you; you can throw it away or do whatever you wish with it. We don't want any of this in our home any longer. Your uncle wants the house scrubbed free of you and everything that belongs to you. Here it is, don't send it back._

_ Petunia_

Harry threw aside the note and sorted through the objects on the table. Several of them he recognized while others he didn't. Hermione picked up the note and huffed angrily, "Well that's friendly."

"It doesn't matter, I never have to go back there again," Harry reminded her and then turned his attention back to the table as she handed the note to Ginny and Ron to look at. Harry saw several small toys that had been his when he was a child, small plastic militia men, and even a very ragged teddy bear that had been Dudley's until he had torn off the arms. His aunt had sewn the arms back on and given it to Harry. He remembered holding it tightly as he tried to sleep under the thin blanket they had provided him with. They hadn't ever hit him, but now that he was older he knew that it was abuse just the same.

He sighed as he touched the bear softly and looked at the other objects. There was a locket that he had never seen before. He picked it up and pried the small windows apart. Inside were pictures of his mother and father, smiling and waving, seeming to be as old as he was now. He touched the picture of his mother and then looked up at Ginny; the dark red hair was almost the same shade. Harry had the strangest feeling that he was looking at a picture of himself and Ginny instead of his parents. He closed the locket and set it back on the table, trying to push that thought away.

His eyes fell on a wrinkled and worn piece of paper and he picked it up. He recognized the handwriting, it was Dumbledore's. With a deep breath he began to read it.

_Petunia Dursley,_

_I know that you don't know who I am, but your sister has told me all about you. I know that you have no respect for the world in which she and I live in, but for a moment you will have to put aside your disgust and pay attention. This may well be the most important letter you ever receive. I know you and your sister were not close in her later years, but you still shouldn't have to find out this way. Your sister and her husband were murdered last night. Their son, your nephew, Harry is now an orphan. Lily asked me several weeks ago to place Harry in your care if this were to happen. She knew how responsible you were, and she had hopes that you would grow to love Harry as you were unable to love her. _

_I have to impress upon you the importance of leaving Harry in your care. Lily died to save her son, that kind of sacrifice was made for family and love. You are Harry's only remaining family, Lily's blood runs through your veins, no matter how much you wish it weren't so. If Harry is to survive he must be able to call home the place where his mother's blood resides. If Harry is forced to leave he will be left vulnerable. He cannot go to an orphanage for this very reason, they are not his family and you are. If you cannot love him then at least raise him in your home. _

_When the time comes he will be sent to Hogwarts like his mother and father and you will only have to keep him each summer. You must take him in each summer; he has to be able to call your home, his home. _

_I know how much I am asking of you, it isn't fair to place this much responsibility on anyone. I only hope that Harry will be taken care of. I can't explain to you why this is a matter of such importance, just understand that it is. I ask that you do this with an open heart. If you ever loved your sister at all please do this for her. I leave him in your care with the hopes that you will raise him as your own. I will keep in touch._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry raised his eyes to look at his friends. They were all staring at him with concern on their faces. "What is that, Harry?" Ginny asked gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's the letter that Dumbledore wrote to my aunt when he left me on the Dursley's doorstep," he said as he looked down at it. He could tell it had been read many times; it was creased and faded as if it had been folded again and again. He couldn't imagine Petunia looking at this and feeling as if she had done her best in raising him.

He turned to look into Ginny's eyes. She held her arms out to him, and without thinking about what he was doing he let her arms wrap around him. He needed to be held right now when his memories of the abuse he suffered at his aunt and uncle's hands were washing over him. He buried his face in her hair and let himself pretend for just a little while longer that he was able to love her.


	7. Ginny's Choice

CH 7: Ginny's Choice

Harry went looking for Remus after breakfast and found him outside looking at the broom shed with keen interest. "Are you planning to go flying today?" Harry asked as he walked up behind him.

Remus turned and gave Harry a sad smile, "Actually I was checking to see how secure the shed was. I have my transformation next week and if we don't make it to your parent's home in Godric's Hollow by then I want to have somewhere to transform safely."

"Do you think it's secure enough?" Harry asked interestedly. He didn't know much about Remus's transformations, in spite of the fact that he had seen him do it once in his third year of school. He wasn't sure how secure a place would have to be to hold a werewolf in.

Remus sighed as he looked it over and then shook his head. "Unfortunately a small gust of wind could knock this shed over. I'll have to apparate somewhere for the evening so that I won't be around anyone. I'm not even sure where to get my Wolfsbane for this month. The potion shop that I've been buying it at has closed down, the owner vanished."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Fenrir?" It was a good question and he knew it. Fenrir Grayback was the most terrifying and fearsome werewolf in Britain, and they both knew that Voldemort had swayed him easily over to his side with promises of endless prey.

"It might be, although I can't imagine why they would want to use the potion. They would want all the new werewolves to be as hungry for blood as Fenrir is, and the only way to ensure that would be to make sure they didn't take the potion," Remus explained.

"Well, kidnapping or killing someone who makes the potion would be a smart move for both of them if having blood thirsty werewolves on their hands is the goal wouldn't it?" Harry suggested. Remus smiled at him thoughtfully.

"That is actually a very good theory, Harry, worthy of Hermione," Remus said smiling.

Harry blushed, "It just makes sense doesn't it?"

Remus chuckled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, I'm sure you didn't come out here to talk about werewolves. Was there something you needed to discuss with me?"

Harry shifted his weight from his left to his right foot nervously. He wasn't sure how to explain what had happened, and he was afraid of what Remus would tell him.

"Come on now, Harry. If you can't talk to me who can you talk to?" Remus asked seriously. Harry looked up at him and sighed, this was going to be hard, but not knowing would be even harder.

"Do you remember the reception last night?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"I do seem to have a faint recollection of that, yes," Remus said with a hint of a smile on his lips, "Does this have anything to do with you and Miss Weasley? I noticed that you disappeared after your dance together."

Harry's cheeks flushed brightly and he tore his eyes away from Remus. It wasn't that he didn't trust him; it was just that he wasn't sure whether or not he would tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about it. "We went into the garden, so that we could be alone for a bit," Harry admitted, "I really did intend to talk to her…"

"…but you were too busy snogging?" Remus finished with a smile.

Harry nodded awkwardly, "That isn't all though, I heard Voldemort in my head."

There was a silence that followed these words that seemed to press in on Harry. He was beginning to think that Remus wouldn't answer when he heard his father's friend sigh in a tired way. "What did he say to you?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought hard. What had Voldemort told him exactly? "He said that Ginny wouldn't be safe now, that I was foolish to try and hide what I feel for her. I don't know what to do, Remus. I can't stand back and let Ginny die… I couldn't live with myself."

Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder tightly. "What is your question, Harry?"

"I want to know if he was controlling my thoughts. Did he break into my mind… or was this like reading his mood? Can he force me to hurt someone that I love?" Harry asked softly. Remus turned Harry to face him and forced his eyes to his.

"Voldemort cannot possess you; don't you know that by now? He tried to over a year ago and he couldn't stay in your body, there is too much love inside you. I know this is hard for you, a teenage boy should never have to live with this burden… but Dammit, Harry, your ability to love is the most important thing about you. The fact that you have suffered so much, and can still love Ginny the way you do says everything about you." Remus paused long enough to let that sink in before he started again, "Voldemort may know that you care for Ginny because at the time it was everything that mattered. That doesn't matter, what matters is what you do with that knowledge."

"What can I do?" Harry whispered, "How can I use what I know?"

"You know the choice, Harry. Will you leave Ginny alone and vulnerable, or will you love her and let her fight beside you?" Remus asked him.

Harry closed his eyes as the words washed over him. He knew what he had to do, it was going to be difficult, but he knew that it wasn't his choice to make… and he wished he didn't know what the answer was going to be.

Ginny sat on her bed looking through a photo album. Harry waited in the doorway, unsure of how to talk to her about this. He knew that more than anything he wanted to keep her safe, but he also wanted to be able to spend what little time they had left together in her arms. It was the only place where he had ever felt at home. There was nothing on earth that could change his feelings about her, but he wanted to give her the chance to get away if that's what she waned.

He stepped quietly into the room, trying not to alert her to his presence. He was curious to see what she was looking at so intently. He edged his way closer to her and caught a glimpse of the album from over her shoulder. It was a picture that Harry had never seen before, but he smiled when he saw it. He had been sitting on the sofa in Gryffindor tower while Ginny sat on the floor between his legs. They were sharing what seemed to be a very heated kiss.

Harry felt a flush rise up his cheeks as he remembered their kiss earlier that morning. Even the softest kiss turned into something more with her, it didn't matter that he wasn't trying to seduce her… Harry was usually the one who ended up seduced.

"Do you like this picture?" Ginny asked softly as she ran her fingertips lightly over it. "Colin took it and gave it to me before we left Hogwarts. It's one of my favorites." Somehow, even though she hadn't seen him she had known that he was standing behind her. He should have felt uncomfortable for being there, but he wasn't. The fact that she could sense him was one of the things he loved most about her.

He sat on the bed beside her and took her hand in his. "I like that picture a lot, we look happy," he said with a soft smile on his face. Ginny turned to look at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"We were happy, Harry. We both know that it was the best time of our lives. If only you would admit that you still love me… we could be happy again," she whispered. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she didn't move to brush them away.

"We need to talk, Gin," Harry said softly. He brushed the tears off of her cheeks and then looked down at the wetness clinging to his fingertips. He wiped them off on the coverlet, trying not to focus on the fact that he had caused those tears.

"I know what you are going to say, but please don't," she said hoarsely and put her fingertips against his lips; "If you tell me to leave you again I'll just fight you about it. I'm not going anywhere. I want to fight at your side; I need to prove this to you. We both know that one of the reasons you care about me is because I'm strong. I'm not going to be a dead weight around your neck, I can fight just as well as Ron and Hermione… please, Harry, don't turn me away again."

Harry put his hand over her fingers that were still on his lips and he moved them away, but didn't let them go. "Ginny, I have a big weakness for you," he began softly; "I have always tried to do exactly as I say, but it doesn't work with you. When you kissed me at the wedding we backslid into a territory I didn't want to go. I need you, but I can't tell you that I don't get scared at the thought of losing you. I am asking for you to realize that I care for you so much, and when you push… I just can't fight it. I don't want to fight it. I should be strong, but with you I can't be."

He couldn't look at her, he didn't know how she was going to take what he had said, but he had laid his heart out on the line, waiting for what she would say. He felt her touch his face and he flinched, not because he didn't want her to touch him… but because he did. "Let me fight beside you, I won't leave you," she whispered. He turned his face into hers and she caught his lips in a soft kiss. "Let me love you, Harry. If one of us should die, we don't have much time left to share." He let her kiss him; he gave into the soft pleasure of her lips as she held him close. Nothing in the world meant more to him than her, absolutely nothing.

When she finally pulled back away from him they looked into each others eyes. "I'm going to let this be your decision, I can't tell you how to live your life or make choices for you. All I can do is to remind you that if you die…" his voice broke as he thought of her death. It was something he would never recover from. "If you die I may just die with you."

"I want to fight beside you, nothing is going to change my mind," she whispered in his ear. "I promise not to distract you; I understand that you have a lot on your mind… just let me fight beside you."

Harry placed his hand on hers and squeezed tightly. "There is no one that I would rather have fight beside me," he told her, and was shocked to realize that it was the truth. "I won't hide behind my fear anymore." He sealed that promise with a kiss; it was one he wasn't planning to break again.

The next couple of days passed amidst a frenzy of activity. Everyone who was going to Godric's Hollow were packing and making preparations for the trip. To Harry it felt like a dream, he couldn't imagine that he was finally going to see the place where he had lived as a child… where the life he had known had come to an abrupt end. He looked forward to the day when he could walk through the doors of the house (Remus had assured him that the restoration had been complete) and get a feel for the life he must have lived. It was exciting and frightening. He wasn't sure how he could handle staying in the place where his parents had died, but with Ginny by his side he was determined to try.

Ginny hadn't really left his side since she had made her decision. It was almost as though she were afraid that he would change his mind the moment she stepped out of his view. He didn't mind the constant feel of her beside him, it was all that kept him going as they prepared to leave the Burrow. They didn't have much time to talk, even less to share a stolen kiss or two, but Harry rationalized that they would have plenty of time at Godric's Hollow to spend together. He, Ron and Hermione weren't planning to leave until after Ginny's birthday. Harry refused to leave before he could share that with her.

He felt guilty at the thought of leaving her behind when they hunted Horcruxes, but he reasoned with himself that he would come back to her before the fighting really began. He wasn't going to exclude her from everything… he just didn't want to endanger her when they weren't sure what they were up against. He would never willingly take Ginny into danger, let alone Ron or Hermione, though they weren't giving him the choice. He knew that if Ginny knew about it she would demand to come, and he couldn't let that happen, not when he could keep her safe.

"You look like you are thinking hard," she whispered into his ear.

They were sitting around the table and eating breakfast. In an hours time they would all be at Godric's Hollow, but Molly had insisted that she fix breakfast at the Burrow. "I don't know what sort of pantry you and Sirius kept at the house, and I know what I have," she had told Remus when he had suggested that they just have breakfast at the Potter Place. Harry liked the name of the house, it had a hint of comfort in it, like the place was well lived in and well loved.

"I was just thinking about Potter Place," he replied and squeezed her hand. This was one of the best things about being Ginny's boyfriend again. He could touch her whenever he wanted to, even at the breakfast table with everyone watching them. It made the beast in his chest purr with happy contentment.

Ginny leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait to get there, I've always been interested in your family," she admitted.

"Me too," he said honestly. He looked down at her and had to grin. She looked so peaceful with her head resting on his shoulder, as though she belonged there. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she looked up at him with a contented smile. He was just about to kiss her again, this time on the lips when Molly's voice rang through the kitchen.

"All right, if everyone is done eating then I suggest we all get our things together. The sooner we are ready to go, the sooner we can get to the house and see what needs to be done," Molly announced.

"Mum, we've been cleaning and packing for days!" Ron complained, "Do we really have to do it all over again when we get to the house?"

"Actually, Molly, the house should be clean and ready to go when we get there. I left specific instructions with the House-Elves that they should have everything ready for us," Remus said lightly.

A plate shattered and everyone spun around to look at Hermione. "You employ House-Elves at the Potter Place?" she asked in horrified tones.

Remus gave her an indulgent smile, "They actually are being borrowed from Potter Manor for the time being. Don't worry, Hermione, the elves employed by the Potter family have always been taken care of. There is a trust set aside for them, they get wages and Holidays."

Hermione turned to Harry and he saw that she was still in shock. "Did you know about the House-Elves, Harry?" she asked softly.

"No, but if they are being paid I don't see the problem, Hermione. I'm sure that they are well taken care of," Harry said with a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the House-Elves if Hermione was around. He could just imagine her following them around with her S.P.E.W. clipboard and asking them a million questions about their treatment.

"Everyone meet back down here in the kitchen in fifteen minutes, we want to leave as soon as we can," Molly reminded them and left the kitchen to gather her things.

"I would do as she says," Remus said with a smile in his eyes, "You know how… upset she can get when things go awry."

Fifteen minutes later everyone was standing out in the garden, Molly frowning disapprovingly at Remus. "I thought we were going to floo into the house," she said with a dark glint to her eyes.

"The house isn't connected to the floo network yet, we have to apparate there. Since Hermione, Tonks, you and I have our apparating licenses we can apparate there. With the exception of Hermione the rest of us can side-along apparate, it will be much easier," Remus explained to her.

"I still don't like it, Hermione hasn't had her license for long," Molly argued.

Hermione put her hand on Molly's shoulder. "I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley, don't worry about me. Remus has already given me directions and I'm confident that I'll make it there in safety," she said comfortingly. Molly grunted and shifted the bag on her shoulder.

"If everyone is ready we'll leave," Remus said and shot a look at Molly. "Harry, if you'll come with me, Ron with your mother and Ginny with Tonks."

Everyone moved to stand by the person who would help them side-along (Ron with much complaining), and they locked arms. "Wotcher, everyone. 1, 2, 3… go," Tonks said with a grin and then a loud chorus of pops followed as they all left the Burrow.


End file.
